My Strawberry Kitten
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: YAOI GrimmIchi, KenHana A/U : Heading home from work, Grimmjow passes a pet shop where he spots Neko!Ichigo in the window. Naturally drawn to him, he just had to take him home, and "train" the shy, wary, virgin neko. A series of lemons with some plot. :3
1. Pet

**My Strawberry Kitten**

**A/N: Hellooo~! :D I'm back sooner than I thought with another fic! Well at least the first chapter. :3 Again, this is my version on one of the two ideas I gave to KaiRei-fan to write about. Her version is called 'My Tempting Treat', so go check it out if yu haven't already (KR, I hope yu appreciate my advertising. LOL. XD)! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Alas, Bleach isn't mine. D:**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason!  
**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Being a big shot CEO, one would think Grimmjow Jaegerjaques would be riding in the fast lane 24/7. This wasn't exactly the case. At least, not all the time anyway. In fact, Mr. Jaegerjaques enjoyed walking to and from work every day. It's fuckin' 15 minutes, why not, he had said when questioned, which had surprised many. Sure he had luxury cars like his Jaguar and his Lexus Roadster, and he could afford a chauffer to drive him around in a stretch limo for the rest of his days with just his chump change, but why waste the gas and the money?

Besides, he was getting his exercise, which was hard to come by with his hectic daily schedule. And it wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself when he was walking home alone at night. Who would be stupid enough to mess with a tall 6-foot-something, well-muscled, blue haired man dressed in a costly white Armani suit with a leopard print shirt underneath, his sleeves rolled up to display his ridiculously expensive jewelry? Especially one who looked like he was part of the yakuza when he wasn't busy being a business tyrant? No one, that's who, and if they were, they'd be put in the hospital at the very least, and that'd happen on one of his good days. You don't even want to know what happens on one of his bad days…

Anyway, at the moment, the business tycoon was wandering around town taking the long way home. His secretary, Neliel, had chased him out of his office once again for working too hard. Now, Grimmjow wasn't scared of anything, but a stubborn Nel was something he'd rather avoid at all costs. 'I swear, that damn woman's a bull or ram or something,' he silently grumbled to himself, shoving his hands into the pockets of his expensive white Armani pants. Nel was also the only person who could get away with it, too; anyone else would have been fired faster than he or she could say 'Sexta Espada', his company's name.

So with plenty of time to spare, the CEO was browsing through the shops of downtown at a leisurely pace, half-lidded blue eyes skimming the window displays nonchalantly. That is until something, or rather someone, suddenly caught his attention from across the street, stopping him short. There, in the window of a pet shop, was the most alluring creature he'd had ever seen.

It was a neko hybrid, an orange tabby to be precise, who was male and had short, spiky tangerine hair. Grimmjow could see he had muscle to him even at this distance, but still somehow maintained a lithe build. He was sleeping; his young, beautiful face smoothed over and relaxed, and was bare except for a pair of orange shorts with what looked like little strawberries printed on them. 'Heh…cute…' Grimmjow smirked. The hybrid appeared to be in his teens, though he looked for the all the world like an innocent, slumbering child. A striped tail flicked every once in a while as he slept curled up on his futon, undisturbed. Well, that is until Grimmjow moved for a closer look, blocking the warm, setting sun.

Sleepy honey brown eyes fluttered open, and the neko wondered where the sunlight went. He looked up, and was startled to find a wickedly handsome face observing him through the window. The man had a shock of sky blue hair, styled to perfection, and the most piercing azure orbs with teal markings tattooed in the corner of his eyes. They made him look like one of the hybrid's own kind, but more…predatory, like a panther, and added to the fatal attractiveness the older male exuded.

The neko pushed himself up, and tilted his head to the side when the man sat in a crouch so they were face to face. After a few moments of staring, he slowly reached a clawed hand up and pressed it, palm out, onto the glass. He watched as the man gave him a sexy grin and mimicked his movements, bringing a hand up and pressing it against the glass right where his laid, and he took notice of the fact that the other's hand was larger than his own.

Then, the man stood and took a step back. Ichigo let out a sad mew, his ears drooping. For some reason, he didn't want this handsome, exotic stranger to leave. Grimmjow's chest tightened at the sight of the crestfallen kitty, but sent him a saucy wink. He spotted triangular ears perk up curiously before he disappeared from the neko's view into the pet shop.

A bell chimed when Grimmjow opened the door, and a blonde man in a striped hat and sandals waved to him from behind his fan at the counter. "Hello and welcome to Urahara's pet shop! I am Kisuke Urahara. How may I assist you today~?" he said.

Grimmjow raised a brow at the quirky man, "Yes, I'm interested in the neko hybrid by the window," he said in his low, gravelly voice. The business tyrant nodded his blue head towards where said neko was.

"Oh, Ichigo?" Grimmjow smirked at the name, remembering the neko's shorts, "Yes, he's very popular. But unfortunately, every time someone wants to take him home, he refuses them. Politely, of course," Urahara said sadly from behind his fan. The CEO narrowed his eyes, not liking the idea of being denied anything.

"And why is that?"

"Ah, well you see in my shop, like many others, the hybrids here have a choice whether or not they want to be adopted by certain people, being sentient creatures and part human and all. They get to choose who they'd like for an owner. Ichigo simply isn't interested in the people who wanted him in the past, and hasn't found the right person he wants as a master. I was afraid he would never find his Chosen. But, enough of that! Let me go fetch him and see how he reacts to you~!" Urahara fluttered over to where Ichigo was kept, humming as he went. 'His Chosen, huh?' Grimmjow mused.

Moments later, the shop keeper came back with a shy Ichigo clutching to his outer robes, trailing behind him. This was certainly intriguing. Normally, Ichigo would be walking confidently beside him in total ease, with his usual scowl even. Maybe this sexy, exotic blue haired devil is the one who would complete Ichigo and make him happy! At last! Urahara had no time to ponder this now though. So with a cheery grin, "Here he is~! Go on, Ichigo. Say hello," Urahara urged, giving the hybrid a little push.

The neko hesitantly took a step forward, and bowed respectfully. "Hello," he said in a soft, smooth lilt, keeping his head down. Instinctively, Ichigo knew this man was vastly different from the previous people who had wanted him in the past. There was just something about him that made the neko act out of character, wanting to serve him and willingly…submit. Could he be his Chosen one?

Grimmjow hooked a finger under the boy's chin and lifted his face up to meet beautiful tea colored eyes. "Hey, Kitten," he said in a husky murmur, and smirked gleefully as he watched the boy's face flush a delicate, inviting pink at the pet name. What a pretty kitty Ichigo was. He cupped a blushing cheek, thumbing the soft, flawless skin as the other hand gently scratched the neko's chin.

In response, Ichigo unconsciously let out a purr, nudging his head into the pleasant touches and stepping closer. Yes, he had to be his Chosen because no one's ever made Ichigo feel like this before. The CEO subtly snaked his arms around him, pulling him into his chest. One strong, capable hand stroked Ichigo's back soothingly, making him simply melt into muscular arms. "So, what do you say, Ichigo?" the man husked throatily into one orange fuzzy ear, "Wanna come home with me? With big, bad Grimmjow?"

Ichigo let out a quiet mew, tucking his head under his Chosen's jaw as his hands came up to cling to his cool, silk leopard print shirt.

"I'll take that as a yes," Grimmjow stated, holding Ichigo close. His hand ghosted over the neko's fine ass and he smiled lewdly when Ichigo squeaked in surprise. Urahara hid his equally perverted smile behind his fan in the background.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Hopefully the next chapter will be out by the end of the week! Stay tuned! :3**


	2. Bath Time

**A/N: Wow, so many reviews already! :D Yu guys have no idea how happy they've made me! Welpz, here's another chapter! This one is slightly citrus-scented…*Sniffs the air* Mainly lime. XD Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: Alas, Bleach isn't mine. D:**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason! OOC and smut.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come along, pet," Grimmjow said in aggravation over the squealing and the giggling and the crying, winding his hand tighter with Ichigo's leash, and with a sharp tug, pulled his neko into the elevator, smacking him into his chest.

"Oof!" was Ichigo's soft exhale of surprise as Grimmjow wrapped an arm securely around his waist, and glared over his orange head at the group of women standing in the lobby of the building. They've originally gathered to fangirl over him, and now that Ichigo was here, it just got worse. His glare did nothing to hinder them, if anything their noises just got louder and more annoying.

"Damn, I forgot I had to deal with those harpies," Grimmjow muttered to himself and ran a hand through his hair as the elevator doors closed, but Ichigo still heard it. The neko looked up and cocked his head to the side curiously, which the blunet took notice of after he pressed the button to the top floor. "They're my 'fan base' that follows me around. My boss, President Aizen of Hueco Mundo Inc. which my company works under, won't let me do anything about it because he thinks it's 'good for business', the bastard," Grimmjow grumbled that last bit under his breath. "As long as they stay at a certain distance and don't do anything illegal, I can't do shit. But, pretty soon security's gonna kick 'em out. I'm suddenly glad Nel did send me out of the office early, now that I think about it. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to take the long way home and find you," he purred into one pointed ear. Ichigo blushed, hiding his face in his Master's chest as Grimmjow chuckled. The elevator dinged, the doors sliding open shortly afterwards.

The CEO stepped out and led the way, loosing his hold on Ichigo's leash now that they were clear of his fans, one hand at the small of Ichigo's back. He took out his keys and unlocked the door to his penthouse suite, pushing it wide open, but stopped abruptly which made Ichigo accidentally run into his back. The hybrid looked on in confusion as the man silently held up a hand, counting down. 3…2…1… "MREOW!!!"

Ichigo jumped back, startled when Grimmjow ducked suddenly. A black furry blur just barely missed his blue head by a couple inches. The blur landed with a quiet 'thump' and started hissing, foiled again.

"Heh, nice try, furball," Grimmjow smirked as he flicked the light switch on. He stepped inside, closing and locking the door after Ichigo followed him in. The place was huge and spacious; the walls white with huge windows that allowed a great view of the city in, and the floor a royal blue, either in marble tiles or plush carpet. Black and blue furniture and things were strategically placed throughout the space, looking like pages out of a magazine. Stainless steel appliances and black granite counter tops could be seen in the kitchen, as well as dark cherry wood cabinets. In the living room where they were standing, there was a fireplace off to their right, and the lighting gave the place a warm, homey feeling as Ichigo took it all in with awe clearly written on his face.

The black cat that attempted to attack Grimmjow padded over to them and meowed questioningly at the newcomer inside his territory. "Ah, right. Introductions. Pantera, this is Ichigo, yer new housemate. Ichi, this is Pantera, the world's most obnoxious, overbearing, attention-demanding cat the world's ever known." Grimmjow smirked when his cat shot a feline equivalent of a glare at him. He raised a slim blue eyebrow though, when Ichigo put down his bag of belongings and knelt down, opening his arms to the cat.

Pantera tilted his head a bit, before giving a friendly meow and jumping into Ichigo's arms. The black cat purred noisily, rubbing his head to Ichigo' face as the hybrid stroked his back.

"Huh, whaddaya know," Grimmjow mused, unhooking the hybrid from his leash. Ichigo looked up at him inquisitively. "Normally, Pantera doesn't allow people he doesn't know to pet him, let alone hold him. Besides the fact that I like my privacy, that's another reason why I don't have my acquaintances over. He doesn't like any of them. He also rarely purrs, and never so loudly. Guess yer just special, Ichi." He smirked as Ichigo blushed again, but saw a small smile gently curving those soft, tempting lips…

Grimmjow shook his head. 'Now's not the time for that. I'm gonna hafta go slow for this to work. That crazy shop keeper said he was a virgin,' he thought, remembering the quirky man pulling him aside as Ichigo went to pack his things and whispering everything he possibly knew about the hybrid. This time, the blunet had a bit more difficulty getting his mind out of the gutter when a barrage of naughty images popped into his head. '…Shit.'

All of the sudden, his stomach gave an angry growl, which stopped Pantera's purring temporarily. Two pairs of slitted eyes blinked at him. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "You hungry, Ichi?"

The neko hybrid smiled, and nodded. "Would you like me to make you something…Master?" the boy asked quietly, still on his knees, speaking for the first time since they left the pet shop. Damn, did his voice do things to Grimmjow he'd rather not say at this time. Though the neko's voice was soft, it didn't have a high pitch and wasn't feminine. Rather, it was a pleasant baritone, not quite a low tenor and definitely not as deep as his, but distinctly masculine. He wondered how many different sounds he could make that voice cry out in ecstasy…and the position he was in kneeling before him… Insert more naughty images here.

Grimmjow closed his cerulean eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "…Yeah, that sounds good," he finally managed to reply after clearing his throat. Ichigo wondered what was wrong with the man as he slowly stood and carried Pantera, heading towards the kitchen. The CEO was just glad the hybrid was dressed properly in a t-shirt and jeans…though they were rather snug- "Dammit!" he growled, startling Ichigo into dropping his cat by accident in the kitchen.

"Mreow!" Oops.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Even with the mental images tormenting him, as well as watching Ichigo innocently molest a spoon with his tongue and not knowing the effects of what a performance was doing to his Master, dinner was otherwise fabulous.

"Wow, Ichi, you sure can cook. Urahara mentioned it, but didn't tell me you were so talented in the kitchen. Is it true that you clean, too? My perfect little house wife," Grimmjow grinned, delighting in the fact he could make the neko blush so red, so easily. It was quickly becoming his favorite hobby.

Ichigo scowled, the effect somewhat ruined by his blush. "I'm not a woman, Master." He turned his back on the man, beginning to wash the dishes. The hybrid suppressed a shiver as he felt Grimmjow rake his eyes down the entire length of his toned, muscled backside.

"No, yer certainly not. Yer my sweet, orange Kitten, just for me, yeah?" he teased, chuckling when Ichigo hunched his shoulders close to his head and scrubbed the pot harder with more vigor, ears and tail twitching in embarrassment. He stood up from his seat and headed to his bedroom, "I'm gonna take a bath. When yer done, you can move yer stuff into my room where you will be sleeping," he threw over his shoulder.

Undressing and throwing clothes over his shoulder as he went, Grimmjow was looking forward to a nice, hot soak before bed. Filling the tub and adding some bubbles Nel had gotten him for his birthday just for the hell of it, the blunet settled into the water and leaned back with a contented sigh. 'All right, so no touching Ichi tonight. He ain't ready for the hot and heavy stuff yet,' he chanted mentally, trying to strengthen his will in preparation for the night ahead. 'Okay, that wasn't so hard. Maybe I can do this.'

Suddenly, there was a timid knock. "Master?"

Grimmjow turned his head towards the door, "Yeah?"

Ichigo peeked into the bathroom shyly, "Where do you want me to put these?" he asked, holding up the bundle he'd accumulated following the trail of clothes.

The older man smirked, "So you do clean, too." Laughing at his Ichigo's red face once again, he pointed towards the hamper in the closet of the bathroom. "You can drop 'em in there." His laughter quickly died in his throat when Ichigo stepped into the bathroom in nothing but a towel, doing as his Master requested. "You were planning on joining me, Kitten?" he rasped, his voice dipping lower as cyan eyes flashed. '…Or maybe I can't do this. Fuck, he's like sex on legs!'

"O-Of course not, Master! I would never assume. I was planning on waiting for you to finish before bathing quickly myself," Ichigo explained, trying to appear calm but his tail gave him away, waving behind him nervously.

"Hm, well instead of wasting water, why don't you join me instead?" the blunet purred suggestively.

"I…I don't know…" Ichigo eyed the tub warily.

"Come here, pet," Grimmjow beckoned him closer with a lazy crook of his finger. The neko walked over gingerly, yelping when the man yanked his towel off and pulled him into the tub with him. He sat between Grimmjow's powerful legs wide-eyed, back to chest, trying not to panic as he felt strong, sinewy arms snake across his midriff. "Relax, Kitten," his Master murmured into his ear, his muscles unconsciously loosening at the hypnotic voice. "There now, this ain't so bad, yeah?"

Ichigo's honey brown eyes slowly drifted shut as large hands began to explore his chest lazily under the guise of washing him, his body reclining even further into his Master's embrace. He mewed quietly as Grimmjow's fingers pinched and rubbed his nipples until they were peaked and rosy before trailing down lower, tracing his abs and caressing his tummy, lightly skimming over his inner thighs under the warm water.

"A-Ah…!" he flinched when one hand suddenly grasped his penis, beginning to stroke it into full-fledged erection. He bit his lip. "Master…"

"That's it, Kitten. Moan for me," Grimmjow rumbled as he trailed nips and kisses up and down the back of Ichigo's neck, absolutely entranced by the sight of the neko moaning and undulating in his arms. His hand picked up speed as the other went down to fondle his Kitten's sac, stroking the skin just beneath them to witness one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen.

"NNYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH~!!!" Ichigo cried out, arching up as he shot his seed into the water, some of which managed to splatter all over his stomach. He slumped over against his Master's body, panting erratically. A questioning noise escaped him when Grimmjow lifting him up a bit. Then, he mewled, feeling his Master's cock against his own between his legs. "…Master…?"

"Press yer thighs together, Kitten," his Master growled before letting out an aroused grunt when his pet obeyed.

"Nnn…" Ichigo closed his eyes as his Master began to move, shivering uncontrollably at the feel of a hot, hard dick sliding against his spent, sensitive flesh as well as rubbing against his opening teasingly.

It didn't take long for Grimmjow's pace to pick up, considering the state his mind had been the entire time Ichigo was in his presence. Soon, Grimmjow was pushing the neko's toned thighs closer together, growling throatily as Ichigo helped tightening them further. A hesitant touch to the head of his cock from the neko was all it took and he came, biting his Kitten's neck to muffle his groan causing Ichigo to whine.

The blunet gradually relaxed, reclining back to his original position as he caught his breath. "Damn…" he muttered, nuzzling his pet's bright hair as he enjoyed the pleasant buzz of the aftermath.

After a few moments, Grimmjow urged Ichigo to stand, following him shortly afterwards though slowly. The older man pulled the plug to drain the tub, and turned on the shower head. The two washed each other until no traces of their lewd activity remained before Grimmjow shut off the water. He stepped out of the tub and grabbed their towels, tossing Ichigo's to him as he patted himself down. Then, he wrapped his around his waist as Ichigo did the same, before walking out of the bathroom to find a clean pair of boxers.

Turning around as he dried his hair with the towel, Grimmjow smirked at the sight of familiar orange shorts adorned with strawberries while the neko was toweling his own hair. Ichigo saw his expression and scowled from under his towel, though it wasn't really effective what with his brilliant blush and all. "They were a present from my younger sisters for my birthday," the neko mumbled, "That pervy shop keeper was there when I opened it and always made me wear them when it was my turn to sit by the window."

"They're cute, just like you, Ichi," Grimmjow teased, chuckling when the neko blushed brighter. "But we're gonna hafta go get you some new things tomorrow. I noticed you didn't have much. Good thing it's the weekend," he muttered after they hung up their towels to dry. "All right, bed time." The blunet pulled back the covers and climbed in, patting the space next to him for Ichigo. His pet followed hesitantly, squeaking when Grimmjow pulled him closer for some cuddling.

"Night, Kitten," Grimmjow let out a mighty yawn, holding the neko close.

Ichigo tucked his head under the man's chin. "Goodnight, Master," he murmured before they drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: I think I'll update weekly from now on. It gives me enough time to write out all that I want to, I've come to find. In the mean time, please review~! :3**


	3. Shopping

**A/N: o_o! Whoa! Over 50 reviews, and there were only two chapters up! That's incredible! :D Tank yu all so much! Well, here's the next installment. Guest appearances in this one as well as cross-dressing! XD And lime-scented once again. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Alas, Bleach nor Fruits Basket is mine. D: I also got inspired by Honestly's drabbles in her series called 'Of Apricots and Blueberries'. Go read! They're good!  
**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason! OOC and smut and a slight crossover here.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Grimmjow woke up cursing himself silently as he regarded his sleeping neko lying on his chest. 'Fuck, my will is utter shit. This isn't going slow, dumbass,' he mentally berated himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when Ichigo stirred.

"Mm…Master?" Ichigo slurred, rubbing his eyes with a clawed hand. 'But damn, is he cute,' the blunet clenched his jaw and fought the urge to molest his adorable kitty.

"Morning, Kitten," Grimmjow muttered a little sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good morning, Master," Ichigo smiled sleepily, leaning up to give the man's cheek a little lick. 'Grrr…Fuck going slow!' the older man growled low in his throat, flipping them over quickly and promptly captured petal soft, pliant lips with his own for the first time, swallowing a surprised gasp. Ichigo mewled, opening up when a warm, wet tongue demanded entrance. He cradled his Master's face in his hands as the muscle explored his sweet cavern, claiming unchartered territory and drawing the neko's tongue out to dance. Several moments later they parted, a stand of saliva connecting their mouths before breaking and landing on Ichigo's chin. A low rumble started from the bottom of Grimmjow's chest and he ducked his head down to lick it up.

They would have kept going if Grimmjow's stomach didn't take that exact moment to voice its needs. "Dammit!" Grimmjow glared down at the offender while Ichigo attempted and failed to hide an amused grin. "I guess we should feed the Beast (1), yeah?"

The neko nodded. "I'll make omelets if you'd like, Master."

"Sounds good."

~*~*~*~*~*~

After a large breakfast courtesy of his pet, Grimmjow led Ichigo out the door by his leash, down the hall to the elevator. Today they were to go shopping. Grimmjow decided to go semi-casual today which consisted of a white, pressed dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons undone, tucked into high quality khaki dress pants, and some black socks and loafers. Around his neck was a 24-karat chain necklace, and on his wrist was his gold Rolex watch. Simple, yet classy. Ichigo on the other hand had on the clothes he wore yesterday since they were still fresh; a snug black t-shirt that showed off his muscles, form-fitting jeans with flip-flops on his feet, and of course the red collar Urahara had given him to wear. His tags had come in through the mail today, as well as a red bell shaped like a strawberry.

"I couldn't resist," his Master had chuckled as he frowned in annoyance at the thing. Nonetheless, he reluctantly wore it, now attached to his collar.

They were dressed like two completely different people, but the ladies in the lobby didn't seem to mind.

"Mr. Jaegerjaques! Who is your new friend?"

"Oooh! He's so cute! Is that a collar?"

"A hybrid pet?! KYAAAAHHHH~!!!"

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and quickly ushered a bewildered Ichigo out the door were a limo was waiting for them. The driver, quickly spotting the group of women tailing them, swiftly opened the door and closed it after them, hopping into the driver's seat before speeding off.

"Goddamn women," the CEO grumbled, rubbing his temples, "No good harpies, the whole lot of them. And they wonder why I'm not married. Ch'!"

"They aren't too bad," Ichigo said, a small smile gracing his lips at the sight of his irritated Master. The incredulous look on the man's face made him stifle a laugh.

"You haven't seen the half of it," Grimmjow muttered, pulling the neko close to his side to wrap an arm around his waist, the leash in his other hand. "This is nothing compared to Valentine's Day or Christmas," he shuddered causing Ichigo to burst into giggles.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They pair spent the entire day in and out of boutiques and shops, bags upon bags piled up high in the limo by the time the sun started to make its way towards the horizon.

"Come on, Ichi-pet, one more shop and then we came go home," Grimmjow assured, leading his tired neko through the door. Ichigo blinked, exhaustion suddenly forgotten for the moment as he instantly regretted walking in.

"…Er…Master? Why are we in a costume store?" The hybrid asked nervously, looking at all the dresses and outfits on mannequins and displays.

"Why the hell not? Besides, I wanna see you dress up just for me after seeing you try on the clothes you liked all day. I think it's my turn, yeah?" Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly but the evil toothy grin curling his lips gave him away. One of Ichigo's ears twitched, a distinct feeling of dread pooled in his stomach.

"Hellooo~! I am Ayame Sohma, and how may I help you this _fine_ afternoon~?" came a sensual, sing-song voice from the back room. The two turned to see an attractive, slender man with long silvery hair and golden eyes, dressed in a long red coat walking towards them. Next to him was a cheerful young woman, brunette hair done up in curled pigtails and dressed in a dark blue Lolita styled dress, one of the costumes.

"Ah, I'd like to see my pet dressed up," Grimmjow said, hiding a grin when Ichigo looked appalled by his bluntness.

"Wonderful~! And what would you like him dressed as, Mr…?"

"Jaegerjaques."

"Ooooh, how marvelous! Mine-chan, did you hear that? The _infamous_ Jaegerjaques-sama! Oh, I knew you looked familiar, but I never dreamed that the most eligible bachelor would grace us with his presence in my store~! I'm simply star struck!" Ayame expressed dramatically, fanning himself as Mine giggled behind her hand.

Grimmjow smirked at that. "Hm, well to answer yer question, I want to see Ichigo in a number of things…" He trailed off, chuckling darkly when employer and employee squealed as Ichigo hid his face in his hands. He was doomed.

"Splendid!" Ayame clapped his hands. "Mine! You know what to do!"

"Yes, sir!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Master, can't we leave now?" Ichigo asked, trying and failing to keep it from sounding like a whine. He shifted uncomfortably in his current outfit which was a cute black velvet French maid costume with a white silk apron trimmed in lace and big bow tied in the back, as well as a little ruffly white headband on top of his crown and satin white gloves that reached his elbows. Covering his long legs were thigh high white tights, and adorning his feet were black mary jane slippers.

The neko was just thankful that the skirts of the dress were knee length and that there was a hole for his twitchy, agitated tail as he stood there in front of his Master lounging on a couch, a muscular arm slung over back with his leg over the other, the other hand in his lap.

Grimmjow didn't answer, too busy drinking in the sight of his embarrassed Kitten, and imagining bending him over and taking him hard against the back of the couch at home dressed like that. He clenched his jaw and fought back a groan.

Even though Ichigo's body wasn't exactly womanly, dressed in Ayame's specially designed clothes hid all the hard lines and planes as well as all the sharp dips and angles of his male anatomy, only leaving soft edges and curves. It didn't help that his Kitten had a lithe build, making it that much easier for the clothes to disguise his body. The only things that gave away his true gender was the obvious lack of bust, and the muscles of his arms that still showed. And although Ichigo's face was beautiful, it was definitely more of a masculine beauty. But with a bit of make-up, Grimmjow was pretty sure he could turn his little pet into a real house wife like he joked about last night.

"Damn, Ichi…you look even more cute and sexy in that," he husked, azure eyes gleaming in growing desire. Ichigo blushed harder at the comment.

"Oh, isn't he just?" Ayame gushed, one hand over his heart as the other patted the air flamboyantly (2). He looked over at the list of all of Grimmjow's requests Mine had written down. "And it looks like we have just one more thing you need to try on. Mine! To the dressing room once more!"

"Yes, sir!" she chirped, dragging Ichigo back behind the curtains.

"Heh, I can't wait for this one," Grimmjow shared a grin with Ayame as the dramatic man giggled behind his hand.

Minutes later, a very reluctant Ichigo stepped back out with Mine having to usher him from behind the curtains. Grimmjow's blue eyes widened, lighting up like neon lights.

The poor neko was wearing a lovely white wedding gown. It was a sweetheart off-the-shoulder dress; the top of the bodice was shaped like the top of a heart, and it was laced down in the front as well as on the puffy half sleeves, all trimmed in ruffles. A white lacy choker necklace replaced his red collar, satin white gloves that ended at his wrists enveloped his hands, and a wreath of white roses with a veil in the back was placed on his head (3).

"Oh, you look _simply divine_! Good choice, my dear assistant!" Ayame clapped delightedly.

Mine grinned proudly, curtsying. "It was all thanks to your devoted training, sir!" she said as Ayame preened.

The business tyrant wasn't paying attention to them. "Kitten," Grimmjow murmured, standing up as if in a trance and walking over to his pet, lifting his flushed, downturned face up to meet his eyes. "Yer absolutely stunning." He bent down and gave Ichigo a chaste, innocent kiss, gently coaxing his mouth open as his strong fingers buried themselves in brilliant tangerine hair. It made Ichigo gasp quietly and just as he about to return the kiss, a decidedly not-so-innocent grin appeared on Grimmjow's face and the man slid his arms around the neko's waist, dipping the poor boy backwards to devour his lips properly.

"My my my! What a romantic picture you two make!" Ayame swooned, Mine barely catching him in her giggles. The couple pulled apart, Ichigo attempting to catch his breath as Grimmjow righted them.

"I think I'll be the one to help my little blushing bride out of his gown," said Grimmjow, a certain glint in his eye. "That's all right with you, yeah?"

"Of course, of course, darling! Take all the time you need! If you need us, just shout, ne?"

"Will do," Grimmjow threw a bewildered Ichigo over his shoulder and they disappeared behind the curtains.

Once they were safely locked away in the dressing room, Grimmjow set his neko down and swooped in for another deep probing kiss. Ichigo moaned softly but just before he could press closer, his Master pulled away and suddenly lifted his skirts and disappeared under his gown. Had anyone else been present, the person wouldn't have known if he was under there, the skirt was so fluffy. "M-Master?!" He blushed wildly.

"Hush, Kitten, wouldn't want those two come knocking just yet, yeah?" Grimmjow's smirk could be heard in his voice. "Shit, you even wore lacy garters and matching white panties…"

"Mine-san wouldn't let me out of here otherwise," Ichigo said shyly, jumping when he felt two big hands lightly trail up his legs until they reached the top of his underwear. "Master, w-what are you doing…?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you undress," his Master's voice dropped to a low timbre, and he shivered as two fingers hooked into his panties and slowly pulled them down his stocking covered thighs.

"Oh! Master!" Ichigo covered his mouth to muffle his embarrassing noises as a wet tongue teased his penis into hardness, hands coming back up to hold him in place by his hips. Grimmjow lightly licked at the head, swirling his tongue around it, before moving down lower, tracing the vein on the underside. His lips enclosed over the hybrid's sac, taking in one of his balls and rolling it around in his mouth. "Mmmn…!" Ichigo moaned, rubbing himself against his Master's face as the man did the same to the other.

One of the neko's shaking hands pressed Grimmjow's head closer and he whined in protest when the mouth let go, but then that devious tongue swiped over his perineum and his entrance teasingly.

All of the sudden his legs gave out, and the boy threw his head back, biting his lip to stifle a scream when a hot, damp heat suddenly engulfed him all the way to the base. He would have collapsed if it hadn't been for Grimmjow's firm grip. He whimpered as Grimmjow started to suck, the blush darkening against his lightly tanned skin, and shuddered violently when his Master swallowed around his erection, going faster and faster and driving him utterly mad. Just when he was about to cum, a slick finger circled around his entrance before shoving itself up his ass.

"Mmnnahhhh…!" the neko hybrid gasped in pleasure, thrown over the edge of ecstasy so rapidly, and released streams of cum down Grimmjow's waiting throat. The man swallowed every bit of it greedily, not letting a single drop escape. When he was sure he had sucked his pet dry, he pulled back and came out from under the gown, licking his lips with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Nothin' like a quickie in public," the older man muttered gleefully as pulled his Kitten to his chest and gave him a lusty kiss before continuing to help the exhausted neko out of his costume. After Ichigo was finally dressed in his normal clothes, to the neko's relief, and the costume was properly hung up on a hanger, the pair went back through the curtains to see Ayame and Mine smiling knowingly at them. Ichigo flushed red predictably under their gazes and looked away, not resisting when his Master slung an arm around his waist possessively.

"I take it things are all well and good?" Ayame inquired, flipping his long hair over his shoulder.

"Heh, and not a mess to worry about," Grimmjow snickered as Ichigo turned and hid his face in his chest.

"Fabulous! Well, thank you so much for stopping by! It was certainly a pleasure to have the both of you here. Do come by to visit again, ne?"

"Oh, no. Thank _you_, and the pleasure was definitely all ours," said Grimmjow, a smutty grin on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~

1. I call my stomach the Beast. It always growls at me even when I've fed it. D:

2. Yu guys know what I'm talking about, right? Stereotypical gay guys do it all the time. XD I luv it. :3

3. Go to **http:// ****s42. photobucket ****.com /albums/e340/BlackSniper666/?action=view¤t;=** **KeitasWeddingDressXD .jpg **to see the dress I was trying to describe and the veil, and go to **http:// ****s42. photobucket .com ****/albums/e340/BlackSniper666/?action=view¤t;=** **GrimmIchiMarriage3 .jpg **to see his wreath of roses. :D Oh, and go to **http:// ****s42. photobucket .com ****/albums/e340/BlackSniper666/?action=view¤t;= ****GrimmIchiMarriage .jpg **for another cute GrimmIchi wedding picture. XD (Without the spaces, of course. C:)

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Next chapter will have a lemon, that I'm pretty sure of. So, yu know the drill: review review review please~! Oh! And if yur interested, CicixXxHeartbreaker made a fanpic for me! Go check it out! The link's at the bottom of the last chapter. :3**


	4. Heat

**A/N: Wow, did I type this out fast, or what? Heh, the only good thing that came outta that stupid drama yesterday. XD But what I said needed to be said, even though it shouldn't have to be spelled out. I just wanna say thank you all very much for all their support and kind words. Yu sure know how to make an author happy. :D I'm so glad so many of yu like this story. Yu guys are the best. :3**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Bleach. D:****I also got inspired by Honestly's drabbles in her series called 'Of Apricots and Blueberries' and a fic called 'Soul Mates'.**

**Warning: Rating M for a reason! OOC and smut.**

Grimmjow and Ichigo spent their Sunday at home, sitting together on the couch with Pantera curled up in the hybrid's lap, watching TV and talking about their lives. Come Monday, the business tyrant was back in the office and Ichigo was busying himself with chores and errands to avoid boredom.

By the next week, they'd set a routine: Grimmjow would wake up before his alarm, take a shower, brush his teeth and get dressed for work; Ichigo would finally roll out of bed while Grimmjow was in the shower, brush his teeth before his Master, and start breakfast. When Grimmjow emerged from the bedroom, Ichigo would have already set the table, fed Pantera, and be in the middle of filling his Master's plate. Grimmjow would kiss him good morning and they'd eat. Then he'd walk to work after breakfast, and Ichigo would do whatever to occupy himself in between the times when Grimmjow came home for lunch and then for the night, Pantera trying to attack his head every time. They'd have dinner, watch TV and chat, and then take a shower together (though Ichigo would need some coaxing) before going to bed. A typical domestic household, really.

The blue haired man had even given himself a mental pat on the back for refraining from touching his Kitten in an inappropriate manner all this time, though it didn't come without consequences. He had gotten reacquainted with himself real quick as penalty, and Ichigo hadn't the slightest inkling of it though he did appreciate a break from being groped and molested.

But things were about to change, unbeknownst to the couple. One day after lunch with the CEO already out the door and on his way back to the office, Ichigo began to feel…odd as he washed the dishes. At first, he brushed it off, but the feeling came back stronger and faster each time he tried to ignore it.

Finally it got so bad that he accidentally dropped a plate when a sharp pain jolted through him, shattering everywhere as he clutched his stomach and curled into himself, his body subconsciously protecting itself from something he couldn't see. Why was the room getting so hot all of the sudden? And where was Grimmjow when you need him?

Ichigo whimpered, deeply distressed.

Grimmjow opened the door cautiously, immediately suspicious when Pantera didn't pounce on cue. He entered his suite slowly, turning on the lights and was surprised to see his cat sitting calmly on the floor in front of him.

"Pantera?" The cat meowed and suddenly bounded off towards the bedroom. "What the hell?" Grimmjow muttered, bewildered at the feline's unusual behavior. He rushed past the kitchen, freezing when he saw the shattered plate and the unfinished dishes. 'Did somebody break in and take Ichi?' was the first irrational thought that popped up, before he heard Pantera meow again to hurry his ass up.

The blunet rushed over to his bedroom door where Pantera was sitting and looking at it. He furrowed his brows and was about to speak when his sharp ears registered soft breathless moans inside. Grimmjow quickly opened the door and was enveloped in the most heavenly scent. Blue eyebrows shot up at what his eyes were seeing, trying to convince his malfunctioning brain that the erotic vision before him was real.

Ichigo lay sprawled out on the bed, breathing heavily as his fingers explored inside between his spread legs and fondled his painfully hard erection, pleasuring himself towards orgasm as he squirmed and whimpered amongst the sheets.

It didn't take long before Ichigo's body snapped up in ecstasy, cumming all over his chest and stomach with an erotic cry before going slack, his chest heaving with every breath. What amazed Grimmjow even more was that Ichigo didn't soften one bit after that generous climax.

The boy must have realized this too, because then he curled into a tight ball and started to sob, the cries pulling at Grimmjow's heartstrings. His feet moved on their own as lust and concern waged war in his head, taking him to the bed.

"Ichi?" At the sound of his name, Ichigo's orange head snapped and turned to him wide-eyed, tears running down his cheeks.

"Master," the hybrid responded in relief, his voice cracked and tired.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" Grimmjow asked as he climbed onto the bed, "And what is that smell? Didja light up some incense or somethin'?" he muttered, the pheromones wafting from the neko clouding his mind.

"It hurts, Master, it hurts so bad, but I can't make it go down no matter what I do! I tried to take a cold shower but it doesn't do anything! It's so hot…Please, make it go away," Ichigo begged feverishly, burying his face into Grimmjow's chest.

"My poor Kitten, you must be going into yer heat cycle," Grimmjow murmured lowly, running his cool hands down heated skin, Ichigo moaning at the little bit of relief. "Hush, I'll make you feel better."

Ichigo mewed as the older man laid him back on the bed and watched him strip with half-lidded eyes.

"You've made a mess," Grimmjow rasped, beginning to lick his Kitten clean. Instinctively, Ichigo brought his hand up and curled them under his chin, displaying his chest and stomach to his Master, his eyes lowered. "I'm sorry, Master. I…I tried to stay in the shower by it just wasn't helping…" Grimmjow rumbled at the show of submission and moved back up to capture Ichigo's lips possessively after licking up all of his strawberry's cream filling. "Nnn," Ichigo moaned, opening up to the demanding tongue. He slid his arms around Grimmjow's neck and felt large hands caress his sides and thighs, slipping between their naked bodies to grab his cock. "A-Ah!"

Grimmjow started to jerk him, intent on a quick release in order to make his Kitten feel better faster. He reached down with his other hand to poke at the hybrid's opening and was surprised at what he found. "Yer naturally wet? Huh, must because of yer heat. How…convenient," he smirked, pushing two fingers all the way in.

"Nnyaahh!" Ichigo trembled, lifting his hips to meet the fingers when they plunged back in. So good, so good, but not enough! "Master…"

"Grimmjow, Kitten, say my name," the blunet said, pulling away to roll his pet over onto his stomach, "Say it!" _Smack!_

"Ahh!" Ichigo cried out from the spank, "G-Grimmjow-sama," he moaned, raising onto his knees and offering himself to his Master, "Please, take me…take me now." The older man groaned at the plea, and took hold of his hips with one hand, the other unzipping himself. The neko's striped tail stood straight up in acceptance as he mewled at the slow penetration, but Grimmjow didn't stop until his balls touched his bum. "Mmn…_yes_…" Finally, finally he was mounted by his Chosen, and felt…complete.

The blunet paused for a moment and began to thrust shallowly after he made sure the neko was all right, quickly gaining speed. "Shit…" he grunted at the tightness of his little kitty, fucking him harder and faster, deeper and deeper.

Ichigo clutched a pillow to his head, muffling his scream by stuffing it into his mouth when the other found his prostate. "Ah…ah…naahh…!"

"That's it Kitten, cum. Now," his Master growled, giving his ass a sharp smack. Ichigo obeyed, arching into the bed as he came with a long keening wail. Grimmjow groaned when the passage tightened further and with a few more harsh jerks of his hips, he climaxed. Ichigo flinched involuntarily when he felt the man shoot deep within his body, purring at the feeling of his Master's seed dribbling down his legs.

"Ah, sorry…I came inside of you…" Grimm muttered sheepishly.  
"It's okay…it felt really good…" Ichigo panted out, looking thoroughly debauched with his flushed face, his wet, open mouth and sultry half-lidded eyes. "I want more…"

Grimmjow looked surprised, "Er, again?"

Ichigo tossed him a little kittenish smile over his shoulder. "Again and again…"

…and again they did. The two continued their sexing into the wee hours of the morning. Ichigo was insatiable and incredibly adorable each time his sweet spot was hit and he came, which only served in making Grimmjow all the more aroused and fuck Ichigo even more, though it was slowly taxing his body as Ichigo continued to spread his legs for him each and every time. Finally, the pair collapsed in a tangle of limbs and dozed off, wrapped up in each other.

The next morning, Grimmjow sat upright in a flash even before opening his eyes. A moment later, he clenched the sheets as he growled out his orgasm. When he came down from his sex high, he pushed the covers away revealing Ichigo licking his lips in satisfaction between his legs, smiling like the cat that got the cream.

Grimmjow groaned and flopped back down onto the bed, throwing a muscled arm over his eyes. "Fuck, Ichi, yer killing me…"

"Yes, fuck Ichi…Fuck Ichi now…" Ichigo murmured, straddling Grimmjow's waist and grinding his hips down. The older man choked on a moan.

'Well, if I'm gonna die, this certainly is a helluva way to go,' he thought before his mind went blank as Ichigo impaled himself on his Master's dick, moaning wantonly. 'Yep, a HELLuva way to go.'

**A/N: Lemon in the next chapter too~! C:**


	5. Aftermath: Alteregos?

**A/N: OK, so. I kinda died writing this chapter (10 pages, wtf?) and have mixed feelings about it. D: Ichigo was difficult to write because he has different sides to his personality, at least in this fic, and I tried to portray that. Actually, everything was kinda difficult because I kept having to stop and think about how to go about writing whatever it was at the time. Gah, whatever. Enjoy it, if not…oh well. Flames will be disregarded. Yu guys should know by now how to review properly in a mature manner, yeah?**

**Disclaimer: Alas, Bleach isn't mine. D:**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason! OOC, fluff, and smut, among other things.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Master and pet spent the next several days pretty much locked up in the bedroom the entire time, rutting against each other like animals on almost every available surfaces within the penthouse suite. Needless to say, they did a pretty good job on accomplishing that goal, not stopping for anything except maybe a quick bathroom break, a quick rinse in the shower, or a quick bit to eat before going right back at it.

Grimmjow had to take off the rest of the week off to attend his kitty; at least, that's what he told a worried, anxious Nel when his secretary called for the millionth time wondering where he was, on the day after he found Pantera sitting on the floor waiting for him in the entrance way. Woo, and what a week it was.

~*~*~*~*~*~

On that following Sunday, Ichigo woke up slowly, opening blurry, slitted honey colored eyes and blinking them a few times to clear his vision of sleep. The very first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in terrible discomfort anymore like he had been the past week. What a relief.

He sighed and rolled onto his stomach, stretching leisurely like his species tends to do: first lifting himself onto his arms and arching down against the bed, then shifting until his knees touched his chest and bum in the air with his arms stretched out in front of him, his tail waving lazily.

After stretching, he winced a little at the soreness he felt all over but ignored it and rolled out of bed for a quick rinse in the shower, brushed his teeth and then pulled out a random drawer and dressed in one of Grimmjow's white dress shirts. It was big on him, but he didn't care as he buttoned it up, leaving the first couple left undone; at least the shirt reached mid-thigh. Not bothering with underwear or pants for that matter, the neko padded out of the room to start on breakfast, opening windows to air out the entire suite as he went.

He was glad that awful, terrible, wonderful experience was over and done with, at least for the moment. Now that it was in the past, he also found himself feeling a bit more like he had been was before meeting Grimmjow: strong-willed, confident, and outspoken. That instinct of wanting to please his Chosen Master was still there in the back of his mind, but not as much as it was before. Though he hadn't really minded the past couple weeks too much (after all, it could have been worse), he was thankful he was returning to his former self somewhat.

As he was scrambling eggs for a simple yet still delicious breakfast, he gave a slight start when a pair of arms snaked across his stomach. "Good morning," he said, adding some chopped bell peppers into the egg mix in the pan.

"Mm, morning. You weren't in bed when I woke up an' I got lonely," Grimmjow muttered, his voice still deep and husky from sleep.

"Ah, I thought I'd make something more solid for us to eat," Ichigo said easily, surprising Grimmjow when he didn't become flustered at the close contact or respond with the same shy quietness he had since he was brought home. The neko also had a certain air about him this morning, similar yet different from before. Grimmjow decided to ponder on it later.

"Hm, looks like yer out of heat. Heh, dunno if I should shout for joy or disappointment," the blunet joked, kissing the bite mark he'd left on his Kitten's neck during their wild romps. "But that shouldn't stop us from having a bit more fun this morning, yeah?" he purred suggestively.

Ichigo turned his head and frowned a little. "I'm still ridiculously sore from this past week, and would appreciate it if you don't try to mount me for at least another week," he responded seriously as he finished the eggs and turned off the stove top, surprising Grimmjow once again.

"You didn't say that last night, if fact it was quite the opposite. C'mon, Kitten, I'll be real careful," the blunet cajoled. The neko froze as felt something poke his bare thigh.

Ichigo shook his head stubbornly and said in a firm voice, "No means no." Just as he was about to move away to retrieve plates, he suddenly yelped and found himself whirled around and pushed over to bend over the island in the middle of the kitchen, big hands pinning his wrists to the granite surface.

"I think you're forgetting yer place and just who you belong to, Ichigo," a dangerous voice growled into his ear. Grimmjow seldom called him by his full name. "If you didn't remember, I bought you and now own you. You will do what I say." Bronze orbs looked over his shoulder cautiously, and that instinct to submit reared back up when he saw the severe, authoritative look that demanded respect in his Master's cold blue eyes. Ichigo had never seen that particular look on his Master's face before, let alone directed towards him, but even in his apprehension, his mind acknowledged that the man wore the expression well, and strangely enough this side of his Master turned him on. That didn't mean he wouldn't somehow counter it, though.

The hybrid lowered his eyes in a sign of subservience as he tried to think of what he could do in retaliation without getting in to too much trouble even as he said, "I'm sorry, Master."

"You've been a bad boy, Ichigo," Grimmjow trailed his hands up and over Ichigo's arms, down his back, and coming to a stop at his hips under the oversized shirt. "I think I oughta punish you."

_Smack!_ "Ah!" Wide-eyed, Ichigo arched his back, not expecting the hard blow to his ass. _Smack! _"Ugh…!" _Smack! _"…Mmn," the neko bit his lip. _Smack!_ "Oh…" he moaned breathily.

"Hm? What's this? Do you like being spanked, Ichigo? My kinky little kitty," Grimmjow leered. Ichigo shook his head in denial but the hybrid's hard cock in his Master's hand said otherwise. "Liar," the older man whispered and squeezed sadistically. Smacksmacksmacksmack_smack_!

"Nyaaah!" Ichigo cried, raising his bum and his tail up unconsciously for more, but Grimmjow denied him. Instead, the man crouched down behind him, giving each of his rosy, blushing cheeks nipping kisses, before nosing his way into the middle straight for his puckered entrance. Ichigo gave a mew, gasping when a teasing tongue flicked across his hole. He pushed his hips back for more contact and began writhing slowly on the counter top as that talented, prehensile tongue slipped inside, sliding against his inner muscles.

"Mm, my Kitten still tastes like honey," Grimmjow purred as he burrowed his face further into Ichigo's ass, delving as deep as his tongue could go and wiggling it around.

"Master…!" Ichigo keened as two fingers were also shoved into him ruthlessly without warning, the other hand still gripping his erection tightly.

"Hush, Ichigo. Yer being punished; be thankful I'm even prepping you," Grimmjow's cold voice brusquely spoke as the man watched him squirm around his fingers with hot, blue eyes. He scissored his fingers and spread the hybrid's hole wide, thrusting his tongue back into the hot, damp depth.

"Haaa…" the neko's eyes turned glassy from desire, wanting it so badly as the fingers pressed down on his spot, uninterrupted. After a quick preparation, Grimmjow pulled his hands back entirely, causing Ichigo to whimper in protest.

He suddenly shrieked in agonizing pleasure as his Master thrust in mercilessly all in one go, his body shuddering uncontrollably to try and adjust to the large thing inside him. The blunet didn't even give him time to adjust, beginning to hammer into him at a savage pace, the neko's hips banging into the edge of the island painfully.

Then out of nowhere, a rebellious, retaliating idea finally popped into Ichigo's mind. Readying himself, he slammed his hips back, meeting the next thrust with a shudder and clenching his ass tight around his Master's cock. The neko relished in the surprised groan and grinned triumphantly, but was quickly surprised himself when he miscalculated the force he had used and found them falling backwards towards the floor. Grimmjow didn't have time to curse over his sore ass as they both screamed in delight, the force of the fall driving him as deep as he could possibly have gone into Ichigo.

The blunet gritted his teeth, his hands hooking under the neko's knees to spread his legs wide and bucked up roughly, causing Ichigo to squeal much to the hybrid's embarrassment. Grimmjow growled in frustration when he couldn't duplicate that euphoric ecstasy the fall had created, and quickly shifted them onto their knees, shoving Ichigo up against the cabinets of the island and fucked his horny little Kitten into them relentlessly as the boy shrieked and yowled with each forceful thrust. What an erotic vision Ichigo made, flushed with passion, panting open-mouthed as sweat making his shirt cling to him, outlining his muscles as he clawed at the cupboards and rocked back wantonly to meet Grimmjow's harsh movements. The blunet reached down and gave his tail a rough tug, making the boy whine.

Master was being so mean…but he was so close, so close…! "NAAAAAH! GRIMMJOW-SAMA!!!" Ichigo screamed his orgasm, his voice gone hoarse as his muscles tightening reflexively when the man brutally struck his prostate.

At the sound of his name uttered so desperately, Grimmjow groaned, and with a couple more thrusts, shot his load deep inside his pet. "Kitten…"

"Nn," Ichigo moaned at the feel of being filled up, trembling as his Master pulled out. Grimmjow inspected the damage; the hybrid's abused hole was leaking copious amounts of cum and some blood, but it was nothing too bad.

"Has my naughty Kitten learned his lesson?" the blunet rumbled, leaning close to nip at the feline's ear teasingly.

"Yes, Master," Ichigo mumbled, leaning back into his Master's solid body, and nuzzled his face into his sweaty neck, hiding a little smirk that said otherwise.

"Good boy."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Later after cleaning up their mess as well as themselves, the two had a rushed breakfast of reheated scrambled eggs and some toast before Grimmjow headed off to work, this time with Ichigo in tow on his leash.

"Nel wants to meet the person who's been keeping me from work this past week," Grimmjow had muttered, annoyed at his nosy secretary, "and she said if I don't bring you to see her, she threatened to let my fan base 'visit' me every day for the rest of my business career."

Ichigo ducked his head down to hide a grin as said fan base was following behind them since they left the lobby of their building, at a respectable distance of course, to Grimmjow's irritation. He still couldn't do shit about them, but they had to slip up sometime, right? At least that's what he was telling himself as they entered his company's building, his fans waving to them and telling them to 'have a nice day~!'

"Bah," the CEO grumbled when the elevator doors closed. "One of these days…" he trailed off threateningly. Ichigo didn't bother to hide his grin this time. The doors opened, revealing Grimmjow's floor. In the middle of the room was a large desk with a rather busty, voluptuous woman sitting behind it. She had long sea green hair that flowed down her back, big, beautiful grey eyes, a raspberry colored tattoo across the bridge of her nose, and her name tag pinned to one of the lapels of her white suit jacket read 'Neliel Tu Oderschvank - Secretary'.

She looked up from typing when the elevator chimed, signaling their arrival. Her eyes brightened. "Welcome back, Grimmjow-saichou," she greeted respectfully with a wave as he stepped out, "How was your vaca-" she cut herself off abruptly with a gasp when Ichigo followed not too far behind him, his tail weaving through the air behind him as his tea colored eyes took in the place. Suddenly, the neko found himself squished face first into a gifted pair of nice, firm breasts as Nel squealed, "WAAAIII~!!! Kawaii!!! Is this your new neko hybrid, Boss? He's absolutely adorable~!"

Grimmjow ran a hand through his blue hair and sighed. "Nel, yer suffocating him."

"Eh?" Nel blinked, and looked down to see Ichigo flailing and struggling to get out of her enthusiastic hold. "Oh, sorry!" She let go and Ichigo scrambled back a couple steps, gasping for breath, his orange tail stick straight and fluffed up in agitation from the near death experience. 'Death by cleavage' didn't sound like a dignified way to die, thank you very much. "Hello! My name is Neliel, but you can call me Nel! It's so nice to finally meet you!" she introduced herself winsomely.

Ichigo smiled slightly, his breathing starting to regulate normally, and warily shook her outstretched hand, "Eh, nice to meet you, too. I'm Ichigo."

"Eee~! I just can't get over how cute you are!" The curvaceous woman pulled him back into another back-breaking hug and rubbed her cheek against his, 'squee'ing.

"Nel," Grimmjow growled in warning, even though Ichigo's wide-eyed expression was priceless.

"Oh, yes, right! Your appointments!" She let the poor neko go once again to Ichigo's relief and hurried over to her desk, shuffling through papers. "Grimmjow-saichou, you have a meeting with Zaraki-san, CEO of Division Juuichi at 11 o' clock! Hehe, that's kinda funny! (1) Anyways, he'll be the only one you'll have to see today." The CEO nodded his thanks curtly, and tugged Ichigo along by his leash into his office.

"Call me when he gets here," the man grunted, receiving a chipper affirmative, and slammed his door shut. "Sorry about that, Ichi. She's usually more composed than that with new people," he explained while he unhooked the leash, "but I guess she took an instant liking to you, if you couldn't guess."

"She seems nice," Ichigo replied simply, walking around the room as his Master sat down at his desk, "when she's not trying to kill me with her large…bosom."

Grimmjow snorted, "Heh, I figured. I'm gonna start on these files to catch up on what I missed," the business tyrant gestured to the large stacks of papers on his desk. "Feel free to read a book or do whatever," he pointed to the books lining the shelves of his bookcase against the wall and hunkered down to get through a stack before the meeting with Zaraki.

Ichigo nodded and felt guilty for making his owner fall behind in his work but was also very thankful at the same time; he would have had an extremely uncomfortable week without his Master coming to his aid. The neko meandered over to the books, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully as he browsed through the titles before settling on Hamlet. Orange striped ears twitched in interest, his tail mimicking the movement as he wondered why a man like Grimmjow would have a book like this. The blue haired man didn't seem the type to read Shakespeare, but he shrugged mentally to himself and pulled out the classic play, going to curl up on the couch to read it again.

Hybrid children raised in either pet shops, or in a household, or even off the streets, can go to school, even attending the same classes with human children from grades 1-5 to learn the basic essentials. After elementary school, hybrid children get a choice to continue with their education if they so wished. Ichigo was one of those children, wanting to set an example for his younger sisters living with their father and the Ishida family, who adopted them when Isshin chose his next intended mate in one Ryuuken Ishida, much to the white haired man's disgruntlement and secret pleasure. Though he eventually got along with Uryuu all right, the bespectacled young man was neither his intended or Chosen, and with his mother's death still fresh in his mind even after all these years, Ichigo decided not to go with his family and threw himself into his schoolwork. It hadn't felt right.

Soon after, it was well-known in Urahara's pet shop that Ichigo enjoyed reading Shakespeare and did well in his studies, excelling past the requirements to harder advanced classes despite his frowning, short-tempered, self-assured countenance. Of course, it was obvious he hadn't quite been himself since Grimmjow first took him home with him, but he felt that his old self was coming back around, albeit slowly but surely.

A comfortable silence settled between the two, the only noise being Grimmjow's furious scrawling and signing of papers as well as his typing on the computer, and Ichigo turning the page in his book occasionally. Time flew by before Nel's good-natured voice chimed in to inform her boss of Zaraki's arrival.

Grimmjow looked at his watch. "Heh, that bastard's actually on time fer once," he muttered and stood. "You stay here a moment, Ichi, I'm just gonna go get him." Ichigo glanced up briefly as his Master walked out of the room, and a several moments later, came back with a huge, intimidating man dressed in a roughed up black business suit with crazy hair done up in spikes. His rumpled shirt was untucked, the first few buttons undone to show his broad muscular chest, his jacket unbuttoned, and his tie was loose. Behind the large man was a petit, meek-looking black haired canine hybrid led on a leash in the hands of a small, energetic pink haired girl. This man must be Zaraki and his...family? Ichigo's ears twitched a soft jingling sound. Were those bells he heard?

"Oi, Jag, I didn't know you got a hybrid, too," Zaraki commented gruffly upon seeing the neko hybrid curled up on the couch, "I thought only little girls get kitty cats. At least Yachiru had the mind to want a dog," he teased. Grimmjow threw his old college roommate an annoyed look.

"Shut the fuck up, Zaraki," he retorted, "I like cats. You like dogs. Now are we here to talk about stupid shit or are we here to discuss business? Geez."

While they bantered like they did back in their college days, the little girl skipped over to where Ichigo was sitting, tugging her timid dog along. "Hi!" she said cheerfully, her big maroon eyes bright with life, "I'm Yachiru! That big guy over there is Ken-chan, my adoptive daddy, and this is my doggy Hana-chan!" The slender canine hybrid gave a little wave.

"H-Hello," Hanatarou stuttered, a soft smile on his gentle face.

"Hey," the teen nodded kindly to the shy boy, putting down his book.

"Who are you?" Yachiru chirped.

The neko smiled politely, always having been fond of children what with growing up with his two sisters. "I'm Ichigo. Nice to meet you both."

Kenpachi paused in his conversation to look over towards them, observing how they interacted. "Heh, well at least you got yerself a looker."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes towards the heaven, "Like you did?"

"Oi. It was Yachiru's choice, and the pup liked her. Not my fault he's pretty."

"Yeah, yeah. But yer her father, so the decision ultimately lies with you. Admit it, you like that little dog just as much as the brat does," Grimmjow smirked, the ball back in his court.

Kenpachi frowned, but didn't deny it, "Ch'. Whatever."

"C'mon, let's get this over with. We've wasted enough daylight, even without you getting lost this time," the blue haired CEO poked fun at the man's horrendous sense of direction and walked over to the door at the side of the room leading into an adjacent meeting room, ignoring Zaraki's defensive grousing. Grimmjow almost felt bad for the man's driver, who even though knew which way to go, had to take directions from a little girl lest he wanted to be fired.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! I'm gonna go see Nel-chan for some candy!" the pink whirlwind exclaimed, making them pause as she bounded over with her dog and tossed Hanatarou's leash to her father.

"Don't eat too much, brat. Lunch is in an hour, ya hear?"

"Okie dokie, Ken-chan!" she saluted playfully before zipping out of the office to play with Nel in her wait for their boring meeting to be over.

Ichigo stood from the couch and followed the men into the next room, guessing that Hanatarou could use some company while their owners talked. He was also curious about the other hybrid.

His Master sat down at the head of the table, Zaraki plopping himself down in the seat to his left with Hanatarou sitting on a cushion by the big man's feet passively. Ichigo did likewise, making himself comfortable near Grimmjow as the two businessmen began to discuss potential partnerships, market shares, profit increases and other things he wasn't interested in. Instead, he focused on Hanatarou, getting to know him as they talked softly under the table.

The minutes ticked away, and Ichigo learned that the pup was roughly about his age, give or take a couple years, and that he had lived in an animal shelter after being rescued off the streets. He also learned that Hanatarou adored Yachiru and was quite taken by her father as well. "He's my C-Chosen," the canine hybrid confessed, "but I don't think h-he knows that. He thinks I chose Yachiru, and though I l-love her like a daughter, she's not the reason why I agreed to be a-adopted by them."

"Ah," Ichigo nodded in understanding, freezing in mid-nod when an impish, wayward idea popped into his head. His eyebrows furrowed, as he thought about it more in depth. '…To do, or not to do? That is the question.' After a few moments of consideration, he mentally shrugged. 'Well, I do need to pay him back for this morning…' "Hm, maybe you just have to drop him some hints?"

Hanatarou blinked at the sudden mischievous gleam in the neko's tea colored eyes. "H-hints?"

"Yeah…and if those don't work, there's always the direct approach," Ichigo remarked as he maneuvered further under the table and placed his cushion in front of his seated Master. The orange haired teen shifted into a kneeling position onto the cushion and turned to give a confused Hanatarou a confident smirk. "Observe."

Grimmjow was leaning back, his head resting on a fist supported by the arm of the chair as he listened to Zaraki rant off topic, something he did often to avoid doing work, about how said work was getting in the way of his sparring time. All of the sudden, a hand firmly palmed his groin making the CEO sit up straight in his chair and quickly glanced down to see Ichigo give him a naughty little smile, before the neko undid his pants and freed his rapidly hardening cock from its confines.

The blunet clenched his jaw and sent a warning glare but the hybrid ignored it, pushing muscled legs further apart for more room and teasing the penis into a full-fledged erection with his little kittenish licks. A pearly drop of precum bubbled up and the neko flicked out his sandpapery tongue to catch it, touching the spot just under the head that made Grimmjow grip the arms of his chair.

Ichigo trailed south, mouthing the length gently, and nosed his way beneath to lick the sac, inhaling his Master's musky scent. He took the balls into his mouth to suckle on, one at a time, rolling them on his tongue. After sufficiently bathing them in his saliva, he moved back up and kissed the head and gently blew on it, grinning in success when Grimmjow gave a slight shiver. The neko sent a saucy wink to the beat red, wide-eyed Hanatarou before getting to the main course.

The blunet's grip became absolutely white-knuckled when Ichigo opened his mouth and sucked on the head of his cock, that rough tongue teasing the spot underneath it relentlessly. He tried to focus on Zaraki, still muttering away about his latest fights with people who he could care less about at the moment, but couldn't help but glance down again and almost came at the sight. Ichigo's soft, pretty pink lips were wrapped securely around his dick, inch after inch slowly disappearing into that hot, wet mouth with every bob of his orange head. One of his hands was massaging his balls, trailing his claws against them in a light caress while the other was on his knee for balance. After a few tries, he managed to reach all the way down to the base with his nose buried in teal curls, pleasantly surprising himself and his Master, and swallowed experimentally.

He was startled when a large impatient hand buried itself in his hair and held his head still as Grimmjow began to fuck his face with short, rapid thrusts. Ichigo gagged momentarily before he forced himself to relax and slacken his mouth, reaching down to release his own erection, and jerked himself in time to his Master's quick tempo. The neko closed his eyes and moaned, making sure to be quiet, the vibrations making the man grip his hair tighter and move faster. He was so hot and horny and felt like such a slut there on his knees before his Master, sucking him off with drool and cum dribbling down his chin, but secretly loved every second of it.

Sensing the end nearing, Ichigo reached behind him and pushed on the spot where his entrance was through his pants between his spread thighs as he gave one last hard suck. He looked up into Grimmjow's equally lustful half-lidded eyes, and purred when they came together, his Master's lip curled in a silent snarl. The muscles of his pet's throat milked him dry and the neko made sure not to miss any of it, as the tension left his body.

"Oi, what's with the face, Jag?" Kenpachi's gruff voice entered the Grimmjow's fuzzy, clouded head.

"Ch', I'm tired of listening to you go on about crap," Grimmjow replied smoothly, flicking his eyes to the other CEO before returning them to watch his pet in feigned boredom. "If yer opponents are so weak, then maybe you should look elsewhere for a good fight."

The hybrid pulled away slowly, a trail of cum connecting his glistening lips to the head of the deflated cock before breaking and landing on his chin. "Mmh, milk…yummy…"'Revenge never tasted so sweet,' he thought smugly as Zaraki's booming retort drowned out his quiet purring but Grimmjow still heard it as the neko tucked him back into his trousers. Fuck, was that sexy.

"Let's take a lunch break, yeah?" the blunet said nonchalantly, leaning forward on the table to block any view of Ichigo as he looked at his watch. His Kitten zipped him back up just in time for him to stand and usher Zaraki out of the room, as Ichigo grinned at a nearly faint Hanatarou before the pup was led out. All the canine could think was thank the gods for loose pants, as he shuffled awkwardly after his owner, trying to will away his erection.

It really didn't take long before Grimmjow came back, pulled his chair out of the way to glare heatedly at the neko, who was wiping the cum off his face with the back of his hand. Ichigo looked up at him innocently as he lazily licked his paw, offering the other one to him covered in his own seed.

The blunet growled and yanked his naughty pet up by the wrist of his dirty hand to ravish his mouth angrily. The other hand swooped down to give Ichigo a swift smack before squeezing the firm ass, and he smirked viciously when Ichigo whimpered. "That was a dirty trick, Ichi. You think yer so clever, don't you? Bad, bad Kitten."

"Nnh, I don't think I am; I know I am, Master." He chuckled as the older man growled, but his laughter was cut off by a low moan as he was spanked again. "Are you going to punish me?" Ichigo nuzzled his face against Grimmjow's as he drew his body flush against his Master's, giving his cheek a little lick.

"Hm, I'm sorely tempted…" the blunet rumbled as Ichigo trailed nips and kisses up his neck to nibble at his ear. He began suckling each of his Kitten's soiled fingers, his tongue going in between them periodically and swiping across his palm and back of the hand to lick it all up. Ichigo pulled back to watch.

"Mm, Grimmjow-sama," he whispered into his ear, and smirked victoriously when the larger man shuddered hard at the sound of his name. Grimmjow didn't know why, but every time Ichigo said it, it sounded so erotic. The tables have turned, and now that the neko knew him well enough, he had his Master wrapped around his little clawed finger. Ichigo was going to enjoy his 'lunch', and he'll make sure Master does, too.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the meeting with Zaraki went rather well after Grimmjow locked Ichigo and Hanatarou out of the meeting to avoid further distractions, to Ichigo's smug amusement. The two hybrids chatted and became fast friends after Ichigo managed to stop Hanatarou from blushing so hard. Yachiru even came in to play with them for a while before Kenpachi and Grimmjow came out of the room.

In the end, it was decided that their two companies will become partners, in hopes that their fellow colleagues from both Espada and Division companies will take notice and do the same. The two CEOs shook hands on it before Zaraki and his family left, undoubtedly getting lost in the building trying to get out to their car. Sure enough, it took the about an hour for them to get to the main lobby after father and daughter finally listened to Hanatarou's directions, to all of Grimmjow's employees' chagrin. Now it was definitely time to head home after a long, trying day. Master and pet bid a good night to Nel and she waved, packing up her things to leave as well.

The streets were quiet as the two walked home at an unhurried pace, admiring the clear night sky. Just as they past a shady-looking alleyway, a gang of thugs walked out from the shadows, quickly surrounding the couple.

"Well, well, looky here, boys. A suit and his little kitty," the apparent leader sneered, causing his lackeys to snicker. Grimmjow regarded them coolly, pulling Ichigo closer to him as he took in the situation. There were eight of them in total, none of them Grimmjow recognized so they must be a new gang who have yet to know their place. They were all younger than he was, armed with bats and chains and crowbars; no guns though, the cheapskates. The business tyrant snorted at the thought.

The leader took that as a snort of amusement, which it was, "What the fuck you laughing at, huh?"

"Obviously I'm laughing at you, you little piece of shit," Grimmjow scoffed.

That apparently triggered something. "Fuck you, asshole! You think you can take all of us, huh? What will happen to yer precious kitty if you are focused on us, huh? Can't protect him if we all take you on!"

"Ch' like any of you could land a hit on either of us," the CEO smirked arrogantly.

"Why you-!"

"I know what'll happen to the pretty kitty," one of them leered, licking his lips as he tried to antagonize the man. "He'll be begging me to stop just as I f-" the punk did even get to finish before Grimmjow punched the little fucker in the face, busting his nose into a fountain of blood.

"Get 'im!" the leader yelled. Grimmjow spun around taking a fighting stance, ready to kick some ass, but before any of them could take a step forward, a hissing orange blur attacked with a raging barrage of strikes, knocking the wind out of gang members faster than they could say, "What the hell?" The blunet himself blinked a couple of times in bemusement, one moment surrounded by thugs, the next surrounded by thugs…unconscious on the ground, with Ichigo crouched in front of him defensively, poised to pounce again if necessary with his tail bristled straight up in fury. He straightened himself and looked around, kicking one thug to make sure he really was out. He was down for the count.

"Er, Ichi?" Grimmjow prodded, jumping back slightly when the neko tensed and whirled around, his face set in a fierce, vehement scowl, amber eyes wide with animalistic aggression with the slitted pupils contracted into mere lines. This was certainly a new side of Ichigo he didn't know about, and frankly Grimmjow didn't know what to make of it. It took a moment before the hybrid blinked and his expression smoothed out, the pupils slowly plumping out to their normal pod-like capacity.

"Master, are you hurt?" Ichigo hurriedly patted him down, checking for any signs of injuries he couldn't have prevented, and was relieved to find none. Actually, everything was in order, not a hair out of place.

"Er…Ichi, what the hell?" Ichigo looked up at him, confused. Grimmjow scratched his head. "Uh, you just suddenly went into Attack Mode or somethin'." 'And scared the living shit outta me,' he silently added.

"Ah…I was afraid he would hurt you," the neko muttered with a frown, bowing his head, and wrapped his arms around his Master's waist. Grimmjow embraced his Kitten, one hand stroking his back reassuringly. "If…If he'd hurt you, I don't know what I would have done, probably something worse. It's instinct to want to protect your mate, even if you're a beta male," Ichigo explained softly into his chest.

Grimmjow hooked a finger under his chin and tilted his head up to kiss him, gently at first to show his gratitude, before it grew more and more passionate as Ichigo opened his mouth invitingly. The older man nibbled on his little neko's bottom lip and flicked his tongue inside briefly before he pulled back. "Remind me never to make you too angry, yeah?" he grinned, causing Ichigo to laugh heartily, breaking the serious atmosphere. They nuzzled each other, Grimmjow giving his purring Kitten an Eskimo kiss as he scratched him under the chin.

The two continued on their way after phoning the police, stepping on one of the unconscious bodies lying in their way who happened to be the leader of the sad little gang. Both made sure to dig their heels into the unfortunate sod's stomach as they headed home, with Grimmjow's arm around his pet's waist securely, and Ichigo's head resting on his Master's shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~

1. I looked up the Japanese word for 'eleven' and came up with 'juichi'. Forgive my lack of creativity, but I thought it was funni so I threw that in there. XD Feel free to correct me if I got the wrong translation. :D

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Woo, another chapter down, about three more to go before I wrap this up. The next chapter will explain a bit more on Ichigo's behavior, and there will be another lemon, of course. 'Til next week.**


	6. All Tied Up

**A/N: Gah, I'm so sorry of the late update! My muse is beginning to abandon me once again, and I just wasn't in a smutty mood until Sunday. But I managed to finish this chapter, so all is goot, and it's rather long. :D **

**Disclaimer: Alas, Bleach isn't mine. D:**** I also got inspired by Honestly's drabbles in her series called 'Of Apricots and Blueberries'. Go read! They're good!**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason! OOC, fluff, smut, toys, spank, BDSM, D/s, Master/Slave, yadda yadda yadda.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

It'd only been three days, and already Grimmjow was at his limit. He wasn't used to being denied, but ever since Ichigo whooped those thugs' asses, the hybrid had become more and more difficult to seduce into bed. He remembered all too clearly the utterly savage look on Ichigo's face that night, and though he wouldn't admit it, he'd rather avoid that look at all costs, especially if it were to be directed toward him. He'd been rather cautious not to push his pet too far, but also reluctant to back off in his pursuit. He was the Master here, for gods' sakes!

To make matters worse, Ichigo had somehow sensed his inner turmoil and proceeded to take advantage of the situation, mercilessly teasing his Master in every possible way he could think of for all the man was worth, which was quite a lot.

The other day while cleaning, the neko had stumbled upon all the costumes Grimmjow had made him wear from Ayame's shop inside the deepest corners of the blunet's closet. He had started wearing them around the house in a strangely ironic act of vengeance for what had happened in Ayame's dressing room, knowing his Master wouldn't do a damn thing about it or do anything to him any longer, at least not without his consent. Of course, Ichigo would never harm his Master in any way; he wouldn't allow himself to, by choice and by instinct, but Grimmjow didn't need to know that, so he'd indulge himself in baiting his Master for as long as he had the upper hand.

Grimmjow had nearly died from blood loss when he came home to Ichigo washing dishes wearing nothing but that silk maid's apron, blinking at him in mock confusion like it was nothing out of the ordinary, but the hybrid's tail flicking back and forth behind him in lazy satisfaction had given him away as Grimmjow had attempted to stop the blood flow from his nose.

Now becoming desperate for some answers, Grimmjow phoned the first person to pop up in his head who could possibly help. He couldn't go on like this.

_"__**Ah, so he finally went into heat? I predicted that he would after a few days when you two left my shop**__,"_ Urahara mused over the phone. _"__**About time he did, too. It really depends on the species. You see, hybrids don't go into their first heat unless they've found their lifelong mate, or mates in some cases, who also need to accept them as such. Hybrids refer to their mates as their Chosen if the hybrid is a beta male or female, or their intended if the hybrid is an Alpha.**__"_

"Yeah, yeah, I got that part," Grimmjow spoke impatiently, looking out at the city through his office window, "Now what the hell do I do now about my situation?"

_"__**When betas have found their Chosens**__,"_ Urahara went on, as if he didn't hear the CEO which made the man growl in annoyance, _"__**they instinctively become compliant and submissive towards their Alphas upon their first meeting, wanting to please them no matter what their personality might have been like beforehand. But once the betas have entered their first heat cycle and have been claimed and accepted as a mate, their former personalities slowly start to come back to them now that they are secure with the fact that their Alphas are satisfied with their mating; betas are usually marked with a bite to the base of the neck as proof of that.**__" _

Grimmjow thought back to bite mark he left on Ichigo and the strange air about the neko that one morning, the pieces of the puzzle now coming together.

_"__**Though Ichigo is not your typical beta male with his lithe frame and musculature and that scowling face, he is naturally an introverted creature. Ever since his mother's death, he likes to keep to himself most of the time and be left alone. Now that he's out of heat and has been claimed, he's back to his old self: determined, cynical, and headstrong with a dry, witty sense of humor. He's also very protective of those he holds near and dear**__,"_ Urahara noted, finished with his explanation.

"So in short, if he doesn't want it, he's gonna fight me on it?" Grimmjow asked, though it sounded more like a resigned statement. He didn't want his bodyguard, or even his housewife right now; he wanted his sex Kitten, dammit!

_"__**Every step of the way, according to his behavior in the past. He was the biggest prude before you stepped into the shop. So until his next heat cycle in the fall, he's going to stay the way he is now. I'm afraid you're out of luck, Jaegerjaques-san.**__"_

Grimmjow sighed morosely, rubbing his forehead.

_"__**But! I think I might have something here in the shop that could help you~**__"_

~*~*~*~*~*~

That night back at home, Ichigo eyed the object in his Master's hands and crossed his toned arms defiantly, a deep scowl set upon his face. "Absolutely not."

"Aw c'mon, Ichi! Have a sense of adventure. I know you'll really like it once we get goin'," the man coaxed huskily with a leer, snapping the rope he had tight with his hands. Ichigo's scowl deepened further as he shook his head resolutely and took a wary step back when Grimmjow slowly stalked towards him, a lecherous, maniacal grin on that devastatingly handsome face. "Doesn't matter. You don't have a choice," and with those words, the comedic chase began.

Wide-eyed, Ichigo leap-frogged over his Master when he pounced, frantically climbing back onto his feet and took off with Grimmjow right on his tail (no pun intended). The blunet chased his neko around the suite in circles before Ichigo decided to go for the bedroom in hopes of locking him out, but just as he was reaching for the doorknob towards safety, Grimmjow tackled him to the ground from behind. Working efficiently, the older man straddled him and quickly tied his hands together behind his back, crowing in triumph, "Just what I was thinkin', Ichi!"

Grimmjow stood and hefted his wiggling catch over his muscled shoulder fireman-style as Ichigo thrashed and struggled in his grip. "Gah, no! Let me go! Put me down!" the hybrid demanded, and yelped when he was tossed onto the large king-sized bed, Grimmjow crawling in after him. Ichigo attempted to scramble backwards with his feet but was quickly caught and flipped over onto his stomach. Before he knew it, he was swiftly stripped from the waist down, his shirt pushed up and over his head to bunch near his bound hands behind his back. His knees were forced apart and something was cuffed to his ankles, preventing him from closing his legs. Ichigo quickly looked and saw that it was a separator bar. Where the hell had that come from?! Then, Grimmjow grabbed his tail and pulled him up onto his knees, face down, bottom up.

Ichigo bit back a whimper at the rough treatment. "Heh, well doesn't this seem familiar," Grimmjow smirked, raking his eyes down Ichigo's squirming body hungrily. "Damn, this position makes you look so hot, Ichi. And that's just the beginning." Chuckling evilly, Grimmjow swiped a bag off the floor and placed it next to him, one hand on the neko's back, firmly keeping Ichigo in his place. "Now where is it…" the older man muttered, sifting threw the contents of the bag one-handed before he found what he was looking for, "Ah, here it is!" Upon seeing the gag ball in his Master's hand, Ichigo struggled further in his binds, clenching his jaws shut and refusing to have that thing in his mouth. "Oh no, you don't," the blunet growled, reaching under and squeezed Ichigo's cock harshly.

"AH!" the neko jolted and Grimmjow took the opportunity to shove the large gag into his mouth, managing to get it in only halfway because of its size, and securely buckled it around Ichigo's head. As he continued to try to free himself no matter how futile it was, Ichigo began to feel…strange. What was that intoxicating smell? Slowly his struggles ceased as his body became lax, his penis hardening while his breathing became heavier. It felt like he was coming into another heat cycle, but that was impossible, wasn't it? He just came out of one not too long ago!

"Hm, looks like it's workin'," Grimmjow sat back and observed, and Ichigo had to fight back a moan as the sound of his Chosen's low, rough voice caressed his ears. "Didn't know if I could trust that Urahara character, but it seems like he came through after all. How do ya like 'Love Nip', pet? It's a mix of catnip and an aphrodisiac that the crazy shop keeper invented. I put some into the ball of yer gag that was specially hollowed out just for this and pricked with tiny holes to let the fumes out. It's supposed ta simulate all the symptoms of yer heat once you get a good whiff of it," the blunet grinned gleefully and dumped the rest of the contents of the bag onto the bed, "and now, to play with all the other toys I have for you…"

Ichigo's muscles tensed and he shut his eyes tight when he felt a mischievous finger travel down his spine, leaving a trail of tingling heat in its wake. He bit into the gag, not wanting to give his Master the satisfaction of hearing him moan, but couldn't help gasping quietly when that same finger dipped in between his firm cheeks and lightly circled around his exposed entrance.

"Yer already soakin' wet down here," Grimmjow mused, suddenly pushing two fingers into moist heat without preamble. Ichigo couldn't stop a strangled sound from leaving his throat as he raised his ass higher, wanting more. Gods, he was so _hot_…The fingers left, leaving him feeling unbearably empty, until something slender and smooth and rounded at the tip was pushed into him instead, and something else slipped over his erection to hold the base of his cock tightly. He wriggled at the bizarre, squishy, gelatinous feeling of the object inside him and stiffened in shock when it started to move, side to side. It was a vibe!

Grimmjow smirked as the hybrid keened, a light sheen of sweat slicking his pet's body as Ichigo writhed slowly on the sheets. What a delectable picture his little neko made, with his head turned to the side against the pillow, his mouth stretched open by the gag, his face flushed wantonly, and those tea colored eyes glazed over with lust. The blunet watched as Ichigo cried out and arched in what would have been an orgasm had it not been for the cock ring, before his trembling upper body slumped against the bed, his dick still achingly hard and an angry red color.

"Heh, and now for something bigger," Grimmjow grinned sadistically, pulling put the vibe and shoving a bigger, longer dildo up Ichigo's unsuspecting ass. The hybrid shrieked loudly, tears pricking his eyes at the sudden pain of being stretched so quickly and the pleasure of being filled. "Hm, seems like it won't go in all the way. Yer short a couple inches. We'll hafta fix that," the older man remarked in a seemingly careless tone, reaching over for a paddle and testing it out on his palm before raising it in the air. _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Ichigo's inevitable scream reverberated around the around the room, even with the gag on. It drove Grimmjow wild, his dick quickly swelling up inside his expensive trousers. _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ The poor neko shook so hard from the abusive pleasure the blows created, he rattled the cuffs of the separator bar fastened to his ankles; Grimmjow had nailed his sensitive spot with each and every blow. With the aphrodisiac running through his veins, the ecstasy was intensified ten-fold. It hurt so _good_.

"There, now it's all the way in," the man commented, proudly patting his pet's quivering hole where the dildo bottomed out. He leaned over Ichigo's panting, defenseless form, hands on either side as he bent down closer to whisper cruelly into one twitching ear, "Maybe I should just leave ya here like this for a while, yeah? For makin' me run around like that just to catch ya, you naughty boy." He had no intention to, of course, but Ichigo didn't know that. "Maybe this time you'll learn yer lesson." Ichigo whimpered and shook his head 'no', panicking when Grimmjow moved off the bed. He turned pleading honey brown eyes over his shoulder to his Master's arctic blues and Grimmjow growled, so aroused by the sheer vulnerability his pet was displaying. "Mm, or maybe I'll have mercy on ya, just this once." He undressed and climbed back onto the bed, nipping at the boy's ear playfully.

Ichigo mewled, rubbing his body up against the strong, solid one hovering over him as much as he could in humbled appreciativeness. In turn, the move made the dildo nudge his prostate, making him flinch in pleasure and another empty climax.

"Heh, looks like my little sex Kitten is back. Good. Let's try something different next, yeah?" Grimmjow murmured, pulling out the large and lengthy dildo before tossing it over his shoulder like he did with the vibe in favor for the next thing he had in mind. With Ichigo's body still lax from the dry orgasm but still hot and ready for more, Grimmjow met no resistance as he briefly untied the neko's hands to release his rumpled shirt, rolling him over onto his back before retying him to one of the prongs on the wrought iron headboard, arms over his head and hands bound together once more.

Then, Grimmjow released his ankles from the separator bar since it was no longer needed, before the man began his sinfully delightful torture, taking his time to caress and massage each and every part of the boy's body. Ichigo tugged on the rope that bound him half-heartedly as Grimmjow grinned like the predator he was, forcing him to make little humiliating noises.

"Mm, I love it when you make those sexy sounds for me, Ichi-pet," Grimmjow purred. He avoided the places where his Kitten wanted it most and didn't stop his ministrations until the hybrid 'came' at least two more times. The man pulled away meanly just as Ichigo was going to lose it again, ignoring his pleading whimpers to retrieve a string of anal beads. The beads were made of jade, ranging from a small marble to over the size of a golf ball. Ichigo moaned and mewled as each of the beads pressed in one at a time, slowly building up inside him until the very last one.

The hybrid closed his eyes and panted around his gag, his damp tangerine hair sticking his forehead as he let the deliciously sinful pleasure wash over him. With an abrupt pull, the smooth beads sliding against his most sensitive muscles and were suddenly gone, triggering another unsatisfying orgasm on their way out from Ichigo as he arched and writhed.

He couldn't stand it anymore. Ichigo let out a small sob, tears beginning to trickle down his reddened cheeks unbidden as his neglected erection throbbed painfully. It had turned purple, it hurt so bad.

"My poor Kitten," Grimmjow crooned, reaching up to unbuckle the gag and untie his pet. Once the ropes were off, Ichigo flung his lithe arms around his Master's neck, shaking horribly in his lap. The blunet wrapped an arm around his waist and ran a hand up and down his back in a calming motion, kissing his neko's sweaty temple. "Shh, shh, it's all right now. I'll make you feel better, make you feel so good, I promise."

Ichigo moaned softly when those warm hands cupped his bum and spread his cheeks, two fingers slipped into him easily and scissoring to see how loose he was. "Nnh…Master," he groaned deeply, rubbing his cheek against his Master's as Grimmjow peppered kisses down his neck. The fingers left him to be replaced with an impressive erection sliding against his opening teasingly and he was lifted up slightly, his knees on either side of Grimmjow and slowly sank down all the way to the base.

Grimmjow growled huskily, reveling in the snug heat of his pet. Even after all that, his Kitten was still tight, fitting him like a glove. "Nnyaah…" the neko moaned quietly, a faint tremble shaking his body. It was so hot…so _hot_…He licked the shell of the older man's ear, nibbling on it as his Master began to move.

The blunet attempted to go slow, but with the way Ichigo was clenching and unclenching around him, and nuzzling against him so cutely, not to mention how long they'd both been holding out, waiting was simply out of the question.

"Tell me you want it," he commanded gruffly, pulling on Ichigo's orange striped tail.

"Ughn…Yes, I want it," Ichigo moaned, arching himself closer. So with that, Grimmjow gritted his teeth and bucked up harshly on the downward stroke of Ichigo's hips. "Aah!" the neko gasped, gripping the man's shoulders as he was bounced up and down on his lap, his painful erection trapped between their sweat-slicked bodies. It quickly spun out of control from there, their movements going faster and harder as Grimmjow ate at his mouth, plundering the sweet cavern hungrily. "Mmh…" the neko hybrid mewled, carding his hands through damp sky blue hair and pulling their bodies together as close as humanly possible.

Wanting a better angle, Grimmjow laid them back down on the bed, pulling back out of Ichigo's embrace and held his Kitten's legs up high in the air as he continued to rut against the boy, able to go deeper from the position. In response, Ichigo subconsciously tucked his paws under his chin in a sign of submission, his face lowered to the side. Half-lidded honey brown pools gazed up at him in dazed passion from the corners of Ichigo's eyes, a little pink tongue peeking out of his neko's mouth as he panted heavily.

"Fuck, Kitten…" the blunet groaned, pausing to allow the legs to fall to either side of him. They wrapped around his waist as the man moved closer to his pet, taking Ichigo's hands in his and pinned them to the bed, lacing their fingers together.

"Yes, fuck Kitten…More, Master…give me more…Please, don't stop!" Ichigo pleaded desperately. The neko was now so far gone in his desire that all he could do was gasp and moan with each renewed thrust, the pressure building higher and higher. The blunet bent his head down for a sloppy open-mouthed kiss, their tongues clean out of their mouths as the two muscles twisted and danced against each other, saliva dripping down their chins.

"A-ahn!" Ichigo cried out weakly when the older man struck his spot, and hooked his ankles together behind his Master's back, wanting him closer until he was almost on top of him. He gave a broken mewl as Grimmjow's pace became faster and more powerful, hitting his spot again and again with deadly precision. "Master…please, I beg of you, let me cum…_please_…" The orange haired teen whimpered, licking his Master's face.

"Hold on, Kitten," Grimmjow grunted, releasing his hands to plant them both on the bed, using more force to drive his hips into Ichigo as hard as he could. Wet slapping sounds rang clearly inside the room amongst Ichigo's whimpering and his own harsh breathing. So close…Almost there-!

"Ah, please! Grimmjow-sam~_ah! AAAAAHH!!!_" the hybrid screamed himself raw in the midst of his climax when the cock ring was suddenly released and Grimmjow clamped down on Ichigo's mating mark, reaffirming their bond as the teen's hands twisted in the sheets. Streams of semen splattered across his chest and stomach, some even managing to hit his chin and collarbone.

The deliciously obscene display pushed the blunet off the edge. "Ichigo," Grimmjow grunted roughly, bucking his hips once more and came deep inside the boy's exhausted, hypersensitive body. Ichigo made a tired sound in the back of his throat at the feeling while his shuddering body recovered from the most gratifying orgasm he'd experience yet. His Master slowly pulled out and got up to wash himself off before coming back with a warm, damp wash cloth to wipe him clean, making him purr silently. He was nearly asleep by the time the man got up again to toss the cloth in the hamper and crawled in next to him on the bed.

The older man gather up his little Kitten into his arms, buried his face in soft, slightly damp, orange spikes, and a cocky grin crossed his face when Ichigo sleepily tucked his head under his strong jaw. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques got what he wanted. Always.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A little earlier elsewhere…

In the Zaraki household, dinner was just wrapping up. Hantarou was gathering the dishes to be washed while Kenpachi chased Yachiru around the house for her bath. Obviously, the girl was winning if the annoyed tick and the aggravated expression on the large man's face was anything to go by. The hybrid gave a light giggle behind his hand before he decided to help his Master catch the little pink haired pixie.

"Yachiru-chama (1)," Hanatarou called, "Let's go take a bath, ne?"

"Okay, Hana-chan!" Yachiru shouted as she launched herself at him for a piggyback. He threw a smile over his shoulder, receiving a bright one in return, before he hefted her up more comfortably onto his back.

"How the hell do you get the brat to listen to ya?" Zaraki grunted irritably, his huge arms crossed in front of his chest. He was a little out of breath from chasing the little menace but stubbornly refused to let in show, breathing deeply and evenly through his nose. Hanatarou shrugged and smiled again before he carried Yachiru upstairs into the bathroom with the big man following behind him, still muttering under his breath.

Once he got Yachiru settled down, the little girl quickly and unashamedly threw off her clothes before she hopped into the bubble bath Hanatarou prepared for her. The canine laughed, shielding his face with his arms and closing an eye from the resulting splash. They shared a giggle before the hybrid picked up a washcloth and lathered it up with soap for Yachiru to use. When the little girl did as she was told, Hanatarou washed and conditioned her hair. This was all done in about 10 minutes. Zaraki stood by the doorway, amazed.

"Okay, Yachiru-chama, you are all nice and clean," Hanatarou said softly as he unplugged the bath. "Now for a quick rinse." The hybrid grabbed the showerhead and turned it on to warm. He politely kept his gaze on her smiling face and once she was rid of soapsuds, he turned off the water, placed the showerhead where it belonged, and wrapped a big, pink fluffy towel around his charge. "I'll go to your bedroom and turn down the bed for you while you dry off and get into your jammies, all right?" he said as he went over to the bathroom closet to retrieve said jammies and a pair of undies, setting them on the closed toilet seat.

"Okay, Hana-chan!" Yachiru chirped before shaking her head like a dog, send water droplets everywhere. He smiled and moved aside for Zaraki to take over dressing her, giggling as he walked away from his Master's grumbling, "Dammit, brat. That goes the wrong way."

"Oops!" Yachiru piped up. He couldn't stop smiling as he went into her very pink room and turned down her sheets for her, shaking his head in amusement when the little rascal came launching in from the door and jumped onto the bed.

He tucked her in snuggly and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, little Mistress."

"G'night, Hana-chan," she replied yawning, and Hanatarou stepped aside for his Master to read her a bedtime story. As Zaraki's deep, rumbling voice filled the room, Hanatarou quietly stepped out of the room and went downstairs to finish washing the dishes, humming as he did so.

Just when he placed the last plate onto the drying rack and turned off the sink a little while later, big, muscular arms wrapped themselves around his thin waist, greatly startling him. "Whoa, calm down there, pup," a rough voice muttered as an equally big and muscular body pressed up against his back. Hanatarou didn't even hear him come in.

"M-M-Master?!"

"Hmm," the man grunted, "I thought I told you to call me Kenpachi."

"K-Kenpachi-sama," Hanatarou murmured, correcting himself, "W-What are y-you doing…?"

"What does it look like, pup," a meaty paw slowly crept inside Hanatarou's light yukata, "No matter how thickheaded Jag or anybody else thinks I am, I saw those looks you threw at me when ya thought I wasn't lookin'." Big, wide eyes looked up at the towering man. "Why didn't you ever say nothin'?"

The pup shrunk into himself as looked down at his feet timidly, small, slender hands lightly resting on top of the mighty arm around his waist. "…I-I…I never t-thought you c-could ever want s-someone like m-me, e-especially not like t-that," he whispered, "a-and why would you anyway…? I-I'm nothing special, I have n-nothing to offer. Being a-adopted by you and Yachiru-chama was e-enough for me. It w-was all I c-could ever ask f-for. I-I couldn't allow m-myself to h-hope for m-more." Big, blue eyes began to well up with moisture, and when the first tear trailed down a soft cheek and dropped onto Kenpachi's arm, Hanatarou found himself whirled around and swept up off his feet. "E-eh?!" He held his hands near his heart as he was greeted by his Master's frowning face, flinching when Kenpachi abruptly brought their faces together.

"Don't ever talk about yerself like that again," the big man growled, but contrary to his harsh words, he gently licked up his pup's tears and thumbed away the rest, marveling at the soft skin. "Of course yer special. Otherwise we woulda adopted someone else, but we didn't. We both wanted ya, and I'll be the judge of what you can and cannot offer," he squeezed Hanatarou's bum and leered down at the blushing face when the pup gave a high-pitched yelp. "Besides, didn't you choose us? …Chose me?"

Wide blue eyes found one uncovered golden orb. "Y-You knew…?"

Kenpachi shrugged. "I was listenin' to that shop keeper guy…just not all of it, but I heard that part." He chuckled as his pup buried his flustered face into his massive chest, a paw clutching his shirt. The large man bent his head and gently nuzzled the top of the canine hybrid's soft black hair. "I'm glad ya did though."

Hanatarou lifted his face up, a heavy blush still present, but there was that soft smile Kenpachi loved curving his lips, though the CEO would never admit it to anyone. "I am too, Mast-erm…Kenpachi-sama."

"Good," he nodded, before a toothy, predatory grin split his face, "now about what ya have to offer…" Hanatarou squeaked when he was shifted and hauled up and forced to wrap his limbs around his Master lest he fall. He moaned when a powerful hand squeezed his ass again and Kenpachi took the opportunity of his open mouth to ravish his pet. Somehow, Kenpachi managed to get them into his room and locked the door before they got down and dirty. Good thing Yachiru's room was on the other side of the house, because unbeknownst to the couple, Hanatarou's heat cycle would soon kick in…

~*~*~*~*~*~

1. A mix of the suffixes '-chan' and '-sama', explained to Hanatarou by Yachiru when he asked her what he should call her. I believed Kirimi from Ouran High School Host Club called Tamaki her 'Onii-chama' in one episode. :3 I could be mistaken. Lolol.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Dunno if I'll be on time with the next update (no smut, sorry guys XD), but I'll try! Two more chapters to go, and then I'm done!**


	7. Babies? What?

**A/N: Gah, many apologies for being late…again. DX I got distracted and the week flew by without me knowing it, such is the life of a college student on break, haha. I was surprised by how many people wanted/were interested in a Ken/Hana lemon, but unfortunately I don't have what it takes to write a good one just yet, nor am I up to the challenge. Maybe in the future, but not right now. This chapter was late was it is. Sorry guys. :P I might add one as a bonus chapter if my muse doesn't abandon me, but I make no promises. XD No smut in this one, like I said before, just pure funni fluff. :P And a certain someone is back along with a special guest~ :D**

**Disclaimer: Alas, Bleach isn't mine. D: But Jakeru is, so nyeh!  
**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason! OOC, fluff.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hoo boy, was Grimmjow in deep trouble when he woke up the following morning. Ichigo was decidedly…er…unhappy with what had occurred the previous night to put it lightly (very, very, very lightly, so lightly it was practically weightless; in other words, he was down right _furious_), and he made sure the devilish blue haired bastard knew it, and knew it well.

You'd be surprised how well dead silence and a rather effective glare combined with his infamous scowl of doom worked against Grimmjow's will, if how carefully the older man was treading around his hot-tempered pet was anything to go by. The neko wouldn't even let him near within a three foot range without either turning the other way, head held high as he 'hmph'ed, or hissing and baring his teeth at him. Grimmjow wisely kept his distance.

During the next couple of days, a dark, thunderous cloud hovered above Ichigo's head after what he dubbed 'the Rope Incident' had happened, and Grimmjow was, for once in his life, docile, especially with the threat of having to face his fiery neko's wrath. He wouldn't admit it, especially not to Ichigo in his current state, but when the hybrid wasn't looking, Grimmjow secretly thought his Kitten was extremely cute when he was fuming. He kept his mouth shut though, another wise decision.

With Ichigo, the orange haired teen didn't know who he was angry at more: Grimmjow, for tying him up and doing those kinky, perverted, unspeakably dirty things to him, or himself, for enjoying it as much as he had. The latter just made him seethe even more because he didn't want to be mad at himself. He wanted to be mad only at Grimmjow because it was all his fault, dammit! Why the hell did he hafta turn out to be a masochist?! _Dammit!_ Meanwhile, the blunet had to clench his jaw and fists in order to stop himself from pouncing on Ichigo when the neko's tail fluffed up in irritation at his own thoughts. So cute…!

Things just got bad to worse after that when Grimmjow heeded Urahara's advice he'd given him at the shop, and warily drove the volatile hybrid to the vet's office for a check-up, where the doc had told Ichigo the bad news. While he was perfectly healthy in every other aspect, it turned out he was sterile, meaning he couldn't bare cubs. He couldn't have children of his own. Ichigo was devastated.

After hearing that, the teen's little hovering cloud turned from a dark gray to a fathomless black, and started raining torrents of water down onto his head, metaphorically speaking. At least the metaphor stopped thundering, Grimmjow noticed, but he would rather deal with an angry Ichigo than a despondent one. His poor neko, sitting in a fetal position on the seat of the ledge near the window, ears drooping as his sad brown eyes gazed listlessly down at the city below. He was hugging his knees to his chest, his tail curled tightly around his legs, and he had laid his head down onto his knees jadedly. Grimmjow couldn't stand to see his pet moping like this. It was utterly depressing. Also, he didn't know how long his libido could hold out at this rate. This needed to be dealt with, and soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~

By the next day, Grimmjow was still at a loss. Nel had kicked him out of the office _again_ when the secretary had noticed how distracted he was. Luckily, nothing major was going on so the CEO left the office when Nel suggested (read: forced) him to take the rest of the day off. He was lucky enough to avoid his fan base just in case they were waiting for him by taking the back exit.

Now, the blunet was taking the long route home, the same one he had taken that fateful day he had spotted Ichigo in the window. Ah, what fond memories those were, and it'd only been about a month since then. Speaking of which, Urahara's pet shop was coming up right now. Grimmjow glanced at the shop's window briefly before doing a double take and nearly giving himself whiplash. What the-? Were those really…?

The CEO quickly crossed the road for a closer look, a feeling of déjà vu settling in as he looked down at a litter of cubs playing, all of different species, though one particular pair stood out to him from the rest and were the ones to catch his attention. The two napping tiger cubs curled up together in the corner appeared to be brothers, looking almost like identical twins from their sizes, to their short, spiky hair, their similar soft baby features, and their little striped kitten ears and tails. There was one major exception though: one of them was albino.

Grimmjow watched fascinated as the albino twin stirred, yawning and smacking his lips together childishly before turning the most unusual pair of eyes towards him. The cub's eyes, still blurry from sleep, were inverted; golden irises swimming inside black sclera as he blinked a couple of times. Once he became more aware, those white triangular ears folded back when he noticed that a stranger was staring at him and his brother again. He narrowed his eyes and puffed his cheeks up defensively, instinctively trying to make himself look bigger than he actually was. Instead of backing away like he wanted the man to do, Grimmjow thought he looked adorably hilarious and grinned in amusement instead. The brat looked like a chipmunk. That made the cub's tail puff up and he hissed, which resulted in waking his brother.

The other twin blinked up at his brother sleepily, rubbing his eyes and yawned. What amazed Grimmjow about this one was that he was spitting image of a chibi Ichigo; bright tangerine spikes of hair, big brown doe eyes now turned to him as well, and those cute little ears and tail, though they had more of a golden tint than Ichigo's with stripes darker in color. The little look alike blinked and tilted his head curiously as he regarded the man. 'I think I just found the solution(s) to all my problems,' Grimmjow thought gleefully, and stepped into the shop for the third time that month.

"Ah, Jaegerjaques-san, hello! What can I do for you today?" Urahara asked from behind his fan. "I take it the 'Love Nip' worked?" he grinned like the hentai he was.

"It worked great, but now Ichi's mad at me for taking advantage of him," Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his perfect blue locks. "On top of that, he recently found out that he was sterile and has been moping around the house ever since."

"Ah, I see, I see," Urahara hummed thoughtfully before brightening and said, "Did you see the litter of orphan cubs in the window? The animal shelter just dropped them off since they didn't have enough room at the moment for the little tikes."

"Yeah, that's why I came in. A pair of 'em interested me, the twins. The orange one reminded me of Ichi, and his brother looks exactly like him other than the fact he's albino, so I thought I'd take 'em home with me and see if they'd cheer Ichi up."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Urahara grinned, "Well then, let's go see if the little tiger cubs will accept you! Their names are Jakeru and Shirosaki, by the way. If you hadn't guessed, Shiro is the albino one." He led the CEO towards the window display and they stood by the play pen to observe the babies playing.

Upon seeing the stranger again, Jakeru crawled around the other cubs to the blunet, big brown eyes filled with innocent curiosity. Just as he was about to reach the grown-ups, Jakeru felt his tail being grabbed which made him stop. He looked back and saw his brother frowning, shaking his snow white head. Letting out a whine, Jakeru sent his twin a frown of his own, but it came out more like a pout than anything. In response, Shirosaki puffed up his cheeks again and let go of the tail, turning his head away stubbornly from his brother's thankful smile in a huffy manner.

Jakeru giggled at his brother before turning forward again and lifted himself up, standing wobbly. He toddled forward and reached out to hold on to the plastic panel that separated the litter from the rest of the shop for balance, before looking up into glacier blue eyes without fear. Instead, the cub blinked owlishly and opened his mouth, "Ma…ma?" he asked, wanting to know why this man felt…_right_.

"Sorry squirt, but I'm not yer Mama. You'll meet him though, real soon. In the meantime, I'll be yer Daddy," Grimmjow smirked. Jakeru blinked in incomprehension, confused by all the words he didn't know yet. "Da-da," the man said slowly.

"Da…da?"

"Mhm, Dada."

"…Da-da…Dada!" Tea colored eyes lit up and Jakeru clapped happily. He gave Grimmjow a bright smile and held his arms up, wanting to be picked up.

Though the CEO was unwilling to admit it like many other things, that smile melted his heart. He carefully lifted the cub up and into his arms, cradling him to his chest like a proud father would, and bent down to nuzzle the fine orange hair. Instantly, Jakeru inhaled his scent, imprinting it to his brain and snuggled closer, making happy baby sounds. Then the little cub twisted his upper body around and reached out a small hand out for his twin. "Un! Un!"

Shiro turned to look at his brother in annoyance and gave a little baby grunt, but then reluctantly crawled over to the panel and stood up on shaky legs. "Un." The little albino's deadpan face and baby version of a glare made Grimmjow crack another amused smile, and he carefully scooped him up too, when Shiro lifted his arms impatiently. The white haired baby carefully sniffed at him as well and involuntarily relaxed against the man when the reassuring scent of his new father figure washed over him. He gave a little huff before closing his exotic eyes and snuggled closer in irritation, not wanting to trust this strange man so quickly but was already beginning to. Grimmjow's lips couldn't stop from curling up again.

"Maa, maa, it seems they've taken to you, even Shiro to my great surprise," Urahara commented jovially, fanning himself. "I guess it was a success, ne?"

Grimmjow nodded, still looking down at the babies who were beginning to nod off again. He slowly rocked them, swaying on his feet. "They're pretty smart fer their age," he mused, "Give me everything necessary. My credit card's in my wallet."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The blunet arrived at his floor with the cubs and a small crew of his people carrying bags upon boxes of baby things in tow. "Just leave the stuff inside that guest room down the hall. I own this whole floor, so after that, yer all free to go," he somehow managed to throw a pair of keys to one of them and watched them as they moved all the stuff into the room like he asked, locking it again and returning the keys to him before bowing and leaving through the elevator.

Inside the main rooms of the penthouse, Ichigo was busying himself preparing dinner, having had enough of his own moping. It wasn't like he could do anything about it, so he decided to suck it up, deal with it, and move on. He spotted Pantera slinking by towards the doorway to wait for Grimmjow to come home, crouching into position in his ritual attempt at pouncing on the man once he arrived from work. The hybrid smiled, the first one in days, and shook his head in amusement. He had to give the cat props for trying, at least.

Speaking of the blue haired devil, the sound of keys jiggling and turning the lock was heard, and Ichigo paused in his cooking to listen in on what was about to unfold. The door swung open and a sky blue head duck down just in time to avoid Pantera flying over him. "Heh, good try, but not good enough, feline," Grimmjow's mocking voice could be heard from behind the open door. Pantera just hissed in annoyance. One of these days…

Then, the cat noticed the two additions his owner had with him. He gave a questioning meow, icy blue eyes looking on in interest. "Ah, you'll find out in a bit. C'mon," Grimmjow smirked and wandered into the kitchen to find Ichigo, with Pantera trailing behind him. "Ichi-pet, I'm home."

The hybrid didn't bother turning around and muttered uncaringly, "Hmph…and?"

"Aw, don't be like that, Kitten. I have a surprise fer ya," Grimmjow cajoled.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow as he finished cutting up vegetables. "You're trying to buy your forgiveness?" he asked sardonically, clearly unimpressed.

"Eh, I wouldn't put it that way. Just turn around and see fer yerself," his Master enticed, voice oozing like dark honey. Ichigo refused to show how affected he was by that voice and turned around ready to retort, but the scathing remark died on his tongue when he took in the two little cubs staring at him held in his Master's arms.

Ichigo blinked. The cubs blinked. Ichigo rubbed his eyes, and blinked a couple more times. The cubs looked at each other before turning back to look at this new person. Finally, Ichigo managed to find his voice. "…Master? Why do you have…babies?"

"Well, didn't ya say ya wanted brats of yer own?" Grimmjow smirked at his utterly flabbergasted pet. "Saw these two at Urahara's shop on my way back, and they looked like ya, so I brought 'em home with everything they could possibly need. Yer mini-me here is Jakeru, and the albino is Shirosaki. So, waddaya think, Ichi?"

The teen didn't respond, not knowing what to say, his wide eyes not once leaving the cubs. Several moments later just as he was about to speak, the little one that looked so much like him turned to look up at Grimmjow. "Dada, Mama?" he asked, pointing a little finger at Ichigo. Ichigo balked as his Master grinned and nodded.

"Yep, that's yer Mama, squirt," he nodded and his toothy grin nearly split his face as Jakeru clapped his hands in joy and Ichigo sputtered indignantly. Shiro narrowed his eyes at the older hybrid, making Ichigo straighten as he scrutinized him for a moment (which made the teen feel like an idiot, being scrutinized by a _baby_ of all people) before relaxing his face back into that deadpan look.

"Mum," he said, nodding affirmatively to himself and then looked up at Grimmjow. "Pop."

"That's me, brat," the blunet agreed, "Geez, yer really are smart," he muttered as he walked over to his speechless Kitten, Shiro looking pleased at the comment. Grimmjow carefully transferred the cubs into Ichigo's arms, making sure he was holding them correctly before stepping back a tad. Immediately, the two little tikes took in Ichigo's scent and committed it to memory before cuddling closer to their new Mama. "Well?" Grimmjow peered at the teen expectantly.

Ichigo didn't move right away, but then he calmly walked out of the kitchen and went over to the large leather couch in the living room, gently placing the cubs onto it. After making sure they wouldn't fall off by placing various soft pillows around them, he turned to face his Master, his bangs covering his eyes which left Grimmjow feeling a little wary and uncertain. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next. All he knew was that he certainly wasn't expecting to be tackled to the ground a moment later with a lapful of Ichigo who was laying zealous kisses all over his face. "Oof?!"

"Thank you, thank you so much, Master. You don't know how much this means to me. I always dreamed of someday have a family of my own, and now I do. Thank you, thank you…" Ichigo muttered between kisses before pulling the business tycoon into a hot, steamy kiss. "Mmh…Pantera?" the hybrid called as he rolled his hips down to meet the blunet's, causing a surprised Grimmjow to groan and respond by sitting up and running his hands all over the teen's body, sucking at his neck.

"Mreow?" If the cat could cock an eyebrow he would have. As it was, a knowing air surrounded the feline who already guessed what Ichigo was going to say.

"Could you please–ah–could you watch over the cubs for a little while?" he asked, throwing his head back with a sexy little moan when Grimmjow cupped his bum and began massaging the globes, nipping at his mark. "Or a long while?"

Pantera gave a cat's version of a sigh. "Reow."

"Nn, thanks," was the breathless reply before Ichigo forced himself to stand from his straddled position and tugged at Grimmjow's tie, leading the dazed, enamored man to the bedroom. "Must properly show my gratitude after all…" Ichigo purred, throwing a sultry look over his shoulder at his Master as he said it, his tail waving at the blunet invitingly. He got a low, aroused growl in response before the resonating sound of the door slamming shut echoed across the suite. Gasps and moans could faintly be heard as well, minutes later.

Pantera rolled his blue eyes heavenward. Human(oid)s. Shaking his head, the black feline trotted towards the couch and jumped up, preparing to keep the young'uns busy for the time being. Jakeru squealed happily when he saw him and hugged the cat to his chest as Pantera weaved his tail in front of Shiro's face. He lured the albino baby to try to catch it, but the tail kept flicking just out of his grasp.

"Moh," Shiro's brow furrowed into a look of immense concentration on his little impish face, and kept trying. Pantera watched him lazily; he still couldn't believe he was reduced to babysitting duty, the nerve of people these days. A black ear twitched when Jakeru started petting him gently and nuzzled his face against him, making soft giggling sounds into his fur.

…Okay, so maybe it wasn't so bad.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Hee, yes, I made Shirosaki a baby, and babysitter!Pantera made me lawl all over the place. XD We're drawing close to the end, I'm afraid. Last chapter should be up on time since it's already done, but I still need to edit it a little and if I decide to write that Ken/Hana lemon, it's gonna take some time. So. Stay tuned~**


	8. Bad Day

**A/N: Well here it is! The last chapter (at least with GrimmIchi) is now officially done, and on time. :) T'is both a sad and happy moment for me, and I thank everyone who has enjoyed and followed this story to the end, especially all the wonderful people who supported me. Yur fabulous reviews made my day always; over 200! That was double what I received for 'Stray' and then some. Yu guys rock, so tank yu from the bottom of my heart; they've meant a lot. Now off to the final chapter of MSK. Tank yu all once again for following me on this crazy ride. :D**

**Disclaimer: Alas, Bleach isn't mine. D: But Jakeru is! :3**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason! OOC, smut, fluff, etc. Yu should all know by now how I function. XD**

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few months later…

Grimmjow stormed in through the door, not taking in the luxurious trophies and trinkets scattered through out the room, the royal blues and blacks and whites of the decor, or anything else for that matter. He quietly slammed the door shut since the twins should be sleeping by now at this time of night, and flopped down onto his black leather couch by the grand fireplace tiredly, furious cyan eyes glaring into the hearth. The warm fire danced merrily, unaware of his fury. Thankfully, Pantera was keeping to himself by the window when he'd sensed the blue haired man's mood upon entering. He decided to go and watch over the slumbering young'uns in order to let his owner cool down a bit, even closing the door to the twins' room behind him. Smart cat.

Today was just _not_ the blunet's day. This morning, Grimmjow had woken up and reached over to find Ichigo not in bed with him. While he had been still groggy from sleep and cranky from waking up alone, he had accidentally turned on the cold water when he went to take his shower. At breakfast, his favorite coffee was gone (though some tea along side a warm stack of homemade pancakes topped with whipped cream and strawberries served on his flushed, protesting Kitten's hot body had been a delicious substitute. Pantera had distracted the cubs. Again). That had caused him to be late to a business meeting. Said meeting had not gone well at all and the CEO had been beyond pissed off at the utter incompetence and stupidity he had to deal with. Then he remembered he didn't, and fired half his board members. Good riddance, though he had to miss lunch in order to supervise the clean up of the mess left behind by those idiots, which also caused him to run late getting home in time for dinner. Like Pantera, Nel had picked up on his mood and informed him of an impromptu day off tomorrow, herding him out the door with assurances that everything will be back to running smoothly when he got back.

The CEO scoffed angrily, shrugging out of his white suit coat and loosing up his cerulean silk tie. He was so sick and tired of it all. As he rolled his broad shoulders slowly, trying to loosen up his tense muscles, a pair of durable yet gentle hands rested on top of them and slowly massaged away his aches and pains. He sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows onto his knees making the fire illuminate his sky blue hair.

"Bad day?" a pleasant baritone voice asked in curiosity.

Grimmjow turned his head and was greeted by the sight of his beloved neko. With tangerine eyebrows furrowed, amber tea eyes gazed at him in concern as Ichigo continued to massage his shoulders, striped orange ears up and twitching in uncertainty. "Heh, that's the fuckin' understatement of the year," the older man snorted, shaking his head and turning to gaze into the fire pit.

Ichigo walk around the couch barefoot to sit in front of him on the floor between his powerful legs, his strawberry bell jingling softly as he went. He folded his arms on one of the man's knees, placing his chin onto them. Looking up, the neko gave his Master a little smile, one that always managed to calm him down. Grimmjow let out a slow, deep breath wanting to lose himself in those warm slitted eyes as he brought his hand up to touch one smooth cheek, the other hand raising up to rub his Kitten's ear. Ichigo unconsciously leaned into the touches and purred, letting his eyelids fall closed.

The larger man slowly slid his hand up to cup the back of the hybrid's neck, and brought those soft lips to his own in a rough kiss. Ichigo let out a surprised moan which was devoured by his Master, but parted his lips obediently in response.

Giving his Master a break, the neko decided to be complacent in order for the CEO to unwind, probably due to his maternal instincts now out and about since the day the cubs were brought home. Grimmjow knew that, having had to keep himself from behaving inappropriately (most of the time) now that they had the babies lest he found himself sleeping on this very couch, and was immensely thankful while his tongue plundered in hungrily, roaming and claiming Ichigo's sweet mouth with deep, powerful strokes as the neko gently suckled on the thrashing appendage. The blunet let out a low, rumbling purr and he leaned back onto the blanketed couch, a hungry smirk on his face as he saw the arousing little flush across his Kitten's cheeks, locking their eyes together.

He combed long fingers through silky orange hair and Ichigo couldn't help but close his eyes again. Then those hands grabbed the teen's waist, startling him, and hauled him into straddling his Master's lap. Lips met lips in another bruising kiss, until they parted again several moments later, leaving Ichigo's lips a dark pink from the abuse and softly swollen as he panted slightly, open-mouthed. His eyes, shown with growing need, gazed into the glowing pair boring back into him.

The older man growled, drinking in the enticing sight. One lone finger delicately traced the hybrid's spine, making him bite his lip and throw his head back, arching his back at the sensation. Then Grimmjow's hand went low and squeezed Ichigo's tush, stroking his slim orange tail with the other in a firm, yet gentle grasp, tugging carefully.

The teen's breath hitched and he squirmed in his lap, rubbing them against each other deliciously, which elicited a gasp of pleasure from the neko. "Master..." Ichigo panted. Grimmjow tilted his head and hooked Ichigo's red collar with a finger to pull him closer, quickly recapturing his lips for a heated kiss as his other hand deftly removed the oriental shirt and silk pants the younger one had dressed up in.

He quickly switched their positions, pushing the hybrid down to lay horizontal on the long couch, their lips still locked. Grimmjow held Ichigo's hands by his head in a firm grip with one large hand, and spread his legs wide to accommodate him, grinding his hips down toward Ichigo's. Gods, how he needed this right now.

The neko ripped his mouth away, arching his neck and cried out, a heavy blush now on his face. There was something incredibly erotic about being completely naked and vulnerable against his fully clothed Master. Ichigo lifted his hips wanting more, and was making these beautiful little needy sounds that he knew made Grimmjow hard in an instant as the older man sucked and licked at his throat. The blunet's hands rubbed and pinched Ichigo's nipples until they pebbled and hardened into red peaks.

Then, Grimmjow moved to hold Ichigo's hands in one of his as the other went to loosen his necktie all the way. When it slacked enough, he quickly tied his Kitten's paws together. "Don't move 'em," he ordered in a rough voice, biting and licking away the hurt as moved down Ichigo's neck, chest and firm tummy. The older man slowly traced pliant lips with two fingers before slipping them into that soft, yielding mouth. "Suck."

His Kitten mewled, writhing wantonly under him as his other hand caressed, groped and marked naked flesh. When Grimmjow got dominant like this, Ichigo got turned on so bad. He suckled and licked earnestly at the digits, making his Master let out a sexy groan near his naval, a shiver running down his spine at the sound.

Grimmjow hefted up one of his muscled legs and licked him right behind his knee, one of his hot spots. "Uhhnn...!" Ichigo groaned, tossing his head back over the armrest of the couch. The fingers in his mouth pulled out slowly, liberally coated in his saliva and went down to tease his orifice.

Then, they suddenly plunged into him, hitting that certain spot in him with deadly accuracy. He screamed, arching into the solid body above him, his bonded fists clenched tightly together. The pain was dulled as Grimmjow brutally stabbed his prostate, pleasurable sensations coming in wave after wave leaving him a flushed, panting wreck. He turned his head to the side to bare his neck, biting his lip but couldn't stop a whimper from escaping.

Grimmjow licked his lips, admiring and appreciating the display of submissiveness. 'Beautiful,' he thought possessively, '**Mine**...' "What is it, Ichi-pet? What do you want?" The question hung in the air, as he deliberately rubbed that spot again. His neko tossed his head from side to side, no coherent thought entering his mind until Grimmjow slowed down, and eventually stilled his hand.

Ichigo whined desperately, but breathed out, "I want...want you in me, Master...hard, fast…deep…_please_..." Ichigo shifted his hips to bring the fingers in deeper. He gasped loudly as they brushed his prostate again, and lifted his head so his lips would reach Grimmjow's ear directly. "Mmh, Grimmjow-sama...Please, _fuck me good_...make me cum," he begged shamelessly, voice broken with need but knowing just which buttons to push. The neko nuzzled into Grimmjow's throat lovingly, and gently nipped at his ear.

"You naughty, _**dirty**_, little thing…"The blunet snarled possessively, so aroused at the use of his name, and swiftly took his fingers out of the puckered opening.

He reached up to untie Ichigo's hands and the boy wrapped his arms immediately around his Master's neck, combing slim fingers through sky blue hair as he pulled the larger man's sensual mouth to his. He moaned again as he felt Grimmjow's silk shirt rub against his heated flesh and unbuttoned it in a flourish so he could feel skin on skin. Grimmjow quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly to pull out his erection out of his silk boxers. He stroked himself a few times before carefully shifted them into position, throwing one of Ichigo's legs high over his shoulders as the neko caressed his pecs and abs in worship.

Intense cerulean met beseeching amber before the blunet slowly pushed his hips forward. Ichigo bit his lip to stifle his cry of pain, hard enough for his fangs to cut into the flesh. Blood came forth, as he clenched his hands onto the arm of the couch behind his head, trying very hard to relax his muscles. He felt Grimmjow wrap a warm hand around his own length, pumping it, licking and suckling the blood away from his lips in a soothing manner. The blunet waited for his Kitten, in as far as he could go, and tried to control his breathing in the meantime.

Several moments passed before Ichigo adjusted enough to move his hips slightly. Grimmjow took that as a signal and carefully pulled out just to rock back in, this time at an angle to hit his prostate dead-on. "Nyaaaahh!!" the teen cried out as his flushed body trembled and arched from the pleasure. The older man tried very, very hard to control himself, not wanting to go too far until his neko gave him consent, so he set a slow, hard pace making sure to strike that special spot. Every. Single. Time. "_Yes!_ Yes...a-ah…*please*...!"

The blunet groaned, "So good, Kitten...So very, very*_good_*_..._"

Ichigo kept making these soft little "hunh, _hunh_" sounds directly into his ear, and Grimmjow could feel his control crumble. "*_Huh_*...H-harder, Master...Give me more…Please!" That breathless lilt begging him so eagerly undid him.

'Fuck, I can't take it anymore!' Grimmjow pulled out, and slammed back into the yielding body, driving his hips faster and harder than before.

"Ah…ah…ahh!" his Kitten gasped with the strength of his thrusts. The dominant male bent his head down and forcefully fucked the mouth beneath his with his tongue, in sync with his body's movements, and all Ichigo could do was hold on and let himself be ravished, his hands moving to once again comb through sweaty blue hair as he was bent in half and fucked into the couch.

Grimmjow soon felt the end drawing near, and with all this pent up energy wanting out, he reached down to grip the teen's erection, wanting them to climax together. "Come, Kitten...Come fer me," the neko's Master demanded huskily, punctuating his desires with a hard buck. Ichigo's body shook one last time before he tensed and obeyed, cumming with a relieved, strangled cry. Grimmjow growled at the tantalizing sight and couldn't stop himself from following his pet into climax seconds later.

They collapsed, breathing heavily and riding out the last waves of electrifying aftershocks. Once his breathing pattern returned to normal, Grimmjow slid out of his pet and finished undressing, before he went into the bathroom and got a damp washcloth to clean them up. After tossing the cloth next to the pile of clothing on the floor carelessly, he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over their cooling bodies, settling himself on top of his Kitten comfortably. He rumbled contently, nuzzling his handsome face into the crook of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo smiled and continued to comb his fingers through sky blue locks, happy that he managed to get his Master to relax despite having to submit once again. Not that he minded it terribly, but that didn't mean he had to say it out loud.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Grimmjow lifted his head to look at him. The neko blinked in confusion. Usually after they had played and romped, they would just drift off to sleep in compatible silence. Ichigo waited, staring up curiously into those fathomless blue eyes that seemed to be searching for something. They seemed to have found what they were looking for moments later.

Grimmjow's eyes went lukewarm, a half-smirk on his lips as he moved closer to rub their noses together which left Ichigo blinking rapidly at the unexpected action, an adorable blush gracing his cheeks. The older man chuckled, his love of getting a rise out of his pet, particularly that reaction, still strong as he gently scratched the hybrid behind the ears, "So cute." The blush grew darker as Ichigo scowled. Amused azure eyes became half-lidded. "I love you, Ichigo," he murmured, just as Ichigo opened his mouth and was about to retort.

Tea colored eyes widened in surprise, the teen's mouth hanging open as his voice died in his throat. That was the first time Grimmjow ever said that to him. His honey brown eyes glowed warmly, a suspicious sheen in them as the neko spoke, "I love you too…Grimmjow," he murmured sincerely, nuzzling his face against his mate's. Purrs reverberated from them both while they shared a lazy, unhurried kiss, before curling up together and letting sleep work her magic. The fire in the hearth continued to dance until it burned out quietly.

Today wasn't such a bad day, after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Epilogue

Ichigo was watching the cubs play in their play pen that was set up in the living room, curled up on the couch with another Shakespeare play in his hands which was forgotten for the time being. The neko hybrid smiled as he observed the twins attempting to stack colorful plastics rings of different sizes onto the white plastic pole where they were supposed to go. Shiro was frowning when he couldn't get them in and huffed when Jakeru seemed to have given up in favor of rolling onto his back and grabbing his little feet, laughing happily as he rocked back and forth.

"Moh…" the small albino grunted and gave up as well for now, deciding to go at it again after lunch. He shall not be defeated by evil stacking rings! Speaking of lunch, the baby's little tummy grumbled and Shiro started gnawing on the big red ring he was holding, wanting food. "Nom nom nom," he mumbled with the toy in his mouth.

Ichigo chuckled and got up from his seat, placing his book onto the coffee table and went over to the play pen. "You hungry, sweetie?" Shiro's inverted eyes looked up at his Mum in their usual deadpan manner when he heard his nickname. The neko grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. Daddy should be coming home soon, so let's get you two something to eat, okay?" He gently extracted Shiro from his toy, making a mental note to clean their toys later, and scooped him up. "C'mon, pumpkin," Ichigo bent down again to retrieve a giggling Jakeru, and made his way over to the kitchen. He carefully placed them into their high chairs, snapping on their bibs, before getting them their bottles of milk and a small plate of goldfish and crackers to start with.

Just as the two munched on their snacks, Ichigo heard the door open. He smirked when he suddenly heard confused, angry cursing moments later before a pissed off Grimmjow came stomping into the room, a smug Pantera meowing his victory from the top of his lungs as he clung onto the CEO's head like it was his pedestal.

The twins looked up at the commotion which resulted in Jakeru bursting into another giggle fit while his brother had a little smirk on his face. "Dada! Panta!" Jakeru cheered, waving his arms in the air while Shiro continued to watch and stuff his face with goldfish simultaneously.

"Ah, it seems he finally got you, Master," Ichigo remarked as he beckoned the black cat down. Grimmjow scoffed and winced as Pantera retracted his claws and gleefully leapt off his blue head, nuzzling the hybrid affectionately. He snorted in annoyance when Ichigo muttered a 'Good job' to the feline, checking to see if he was bleeding. Thankfully he wasn't as amused tea colored eyes twinkled at him with suppressed laughter and Ichigo stepped closer to him, tucking his head under his chin with Pantera still cradled in his arms. He grumbled halfheartedly but nonetheless wrapped his arms around the neko's waist, snuffling his hair irritably.

"What's fer lunch?" he grunted into orange locks.

Ichigo smiled and nuzzled his neck. "Go sit down with the cubs, Master." He pulled away, setting Pantera down onto the table. He'd earned some well-deserved tuna as a treat so Ichigo opened a can and dumped it into his food bowl, scraping every morsel out before placing it in front of his nose. The cat meowed in thanks before digging in, his black tail waving behind him lazily in his triumph.

"Ch'. So I see how it is. You even fed him before me," Grimmjow glared playfully. "At least the brat and the squirt still love me, doncha boys?" he bent down to kiss each of his baby boys on their heads, then seated himself at the table. The teen shook his head in fond exasperation and whipped up two club sandwiches for the two of them, slicing them into smaller, equal sizes before going over to his pouting Master.

He sat down on his lap, making himself comfortable with an arm around the man's shoulders, "Don't be ridiculous, Grimmjow-sama," he purred, kissing his Chosen teasingly before replacing his lips with a sandwich, "You know I love you," he paused dramatically for effect, "though Pantera does come close." He chuckled at the responding growl and reprimanding nip to his fingers.

"We'll just see about that tonight, now won't we?" the blunet purred after he'd chewed and swallowed, stroking the teen's striped tail.

Ichigo gave him a sensuous smile, "Yes, we will," and leaned in for another kiss. Pantera rolled his blue eyes at the show, before flicking his own tail in front of the twins to keep them distracted, again. Human(oid)s and their hormones. Really.

Owari.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: The KenHana lemon should be done soon for those of yu interested. It should be the true last chapter of MSK, so look out for that this coming week! :D **


	9. My Little Flower Pup

**A/N: KENHANA LEMON KENHANA LEMON KENHANA LEMON! … :D That is all I wanted to say. Oh, besides the fact that this takes place right after the ending of chapter 5 where I left off these two. :3 Oh, and the idea of taking the soft with the rough is credited to BonneNuit, cuz she's awesome sauce~ C:**

**Disclaimer: Alas, Bleach isn't mine. D:**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason! Potential OOC-ness, smut, fluff, etc. **

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenpachi stumbled over and placed the flat-coated retriever pup onto the huge bed, forcing himself away from his pet with a wet smack to tear at the only obstacles separating them from feeling skin on skin contact. He growled lowly when he couldn't unbutton his rumpled shirt (he always hated dressing so formally for work) due to the adrenaline rushing through his system and simply ripped it in half away from his well-muscled chest. It's not like he couldn't afford another one. Hanatarou admired the sight, a dark blush still on his cheeks. His Master was definitely chiseled and very well-built with a sturdy frame and scarred bronze skin, his body well proportioned to his towering height.

While the boy was distracted, articles of clothing flew in every direction in the larger man's haste to undress them both and get to the good stuff. Soon they were finally naked, and Kenpachi threw himself onto his pup, swooping down to taste those sweet lips again. His longish tongue went in for the kill and brutally plundered the soft, luscious mouth while his big, calloused hands scooped the hybrid into his unyielding embrace, skimming and groping the soft, pliant flesh everywhere on his pet's backside.

Hanatarou moaned softly and curled his thin arms around his Master's wide shoulders, his small hands playing with the menacing spikes of gelled hair on the man's large head and making the bells at the ends jingle musically as he submitted into the kiss, gently sucking on the tongue dominating his mouth. He moaned in surprise when those huge hands cupped his bum and massaged, gasping as a dry finger crept into the middle and rubbed at his entrance teasingly. The canine broke their kiss and arched at the touch, nuzzling his Master's cheek with his own, "K-Kenpachi-sama…" he whispered, tilting his head to the side submissively to let the giant man bite at his bared neck with his sharp teeth.

A deep rumble thundered from Kenpachi's chest before he quickly hauled them into a sitting position with the pup straddling his hard lap. That finger of his went away for a moment before returning slick with lube he'd gotten a hold of seemingly out of nowhere. Hanatarou yelped at the throbbing pain when the man suddenly got the urge to sink his teeth down at the junction of his slender neck to mark him, hard enough to bleed, and pushed a thick finger into him at the same time.

He whined, shifting his hips uncomfortably as Kenpachi continued to rumble, lapping away at the blood soothingly and moving his finger in and out at a steady pace until the pup loosened a little. "Gotta stretch you right, pup. Relax," came the growled response and another finger was pushed in, scissoring and widening the no longer virgin hole. Hanatarou nodded his head shakily, loosening as much as he was able, but what he and Kenpachi didn't know was that as his body temperature began to rise, he was starting to naturally produce wetness to help ease the fingers in as well.

"Ooh…"The pup began panting raggedly when the older man licked and harshly sucked his nipples into rosy buds, squirming still as sweat dripping from his brow as another finger was added, and then another. "Ah! Master, f-full…" he whimpered softly.

Kenpachi bared his teeth in a snarl, pulling out his hand out of his quivering pup impatiently, making him cry out, and pushed him out of his lap. He's been prepped enough, time for the main event. "On yer hands and knees, Hana," Kenpachi grunted, barely able to hold himself back when Hanatarou shakily got into the desired position.

"L-Like this?" was the hybrid's murmured question, lowering his chest to the bed, his hands beside his head, bum in the air with his legs spread open, and looked back at the bigger man with half-lidded, lust clouded eyes. Kenpachi lick his chops at the delectable sight, a wide, predatory grin on his face which caused a delighted shiver to ripple through Hanatarou, the canine's feathery black tail wagging gently.

"Yeah, just like that," the bigger man rumbled and grabbed a hold of the boy's slim hips. He hunkered down and without warning, thrust his tongue into Hanatarou's ass.

"Naaahh!" Hanatarou gasped, writhing against the sheets as the large slippery thing flicked and wiggled against his inner walls, his blue eyes widening when the tongue reached his prostate, nudging it persistently. "Master!"

"I already told ya. I gotta make sure yer stretched right," Kenpachi muttered, lapping at his entrance a few more times before pulling away. "You taste good, pup," he husked in his deep, gravelly voice. His enormous mass moved to hover over his pet's petit body, rubbing his huge erection against the seam of those soft cheeks. Hanatarou blushed heavily. His Alpha really was well-proportioned all over.

"A-aaahh!" he yelped loudly as Kenpachi began pushing in, his girth stretching the hybrid open painfully slow. The bigger man clenched his jaw in pleasure at the tight feel, having difficulty going slow as Hanatarou kept squeezing around him. "Fuck, _relax_, I said."

"I-I can't…help it, Master. F-Forgive me," the pup gasped, fisting the sheets in his paws while another inch slipped passed. Kenpachi bared his teeth, restraint wearing thin; he was not a man known for his patience. He looked down and noticed he was about half way in; best to get the worst of the pain over with all at once than to drag it out like this.

"Brace yerself, Hana."

"E-Eh?" Hanatarou uttered in confusion and did as he was told just before his Master mercilessly thrust himself the entire rest of the way into his small body. The pup's resonating scream echoed shrilly around their room several moments after the actual cry ended. Tears fell from those big blue eyes as Hanatarou sobbed, burying his face into the pillows.

Knowing it had to be done yet still feeling guilty, Kenpachi rained kisses onto his trembling pet's back, running his big hands up and down his sides soothingly. "Shhh, shhh," he hushed, drawing his sniffling little puppy into his muscular arms and sat up. Hanatarou whimpered, still impaled on his Alpha's big, fat cock, the large phallus shifting slightly inside his anus which was probably torn somewhat now from the brutal entry. He wriggled in his Master's embrace a little, leaving Kenpachi tense and breathing harshly at the sensation, but the pup froze and moaned in surprise when the older man's penis touched his spot, "O-Oh!" A low growl was all the warning he got before his pale legs were grabbed and spread wide, and his Master bucked his hips up. "AAAH-!!!" he shrieked and shook violently, breathless when Kenpachi bumped his prostate again head on. He soon found himself bouncing helplessly in time to his Alpha's ruthless pace, gasping every time that little spot was abused. "Mmnnaahh…K-Kenpachi-sama…too deep…!"

His large mate snarled, so highly aroused by the sight and noises of a hot and bothered Hanatarou, the wet squishy sounds of their flesh slapping together only driving him further insane with lust and the desire to claim the pup officially as his own. "_Mine!_"

"Ah, yes, yours," Hanatarou gasped, tilting his head to bare his neck again and let Kenpachi snuffle and lick at the permanent mating mark he'd left earlier. He moaned and turned his head to nuzzle against his Master's face before his lips were quickly captured in an oddly slow and tender kiss, vastly contrasting against the fast, brutal pounding his hole was taking. His small hand came up to wrap behind his Alpha's head while a large, slightly pointed tongue stuffed itself into his mouth causing saliva to dribble down his chin from the sloppy, messy kiss. Hanatarou's tongue retreated and allowed the more aggressive one in, gently suckling and massaging it with his own.

Faster and harder Kenpachi went, causing the hybrid to break their kiss with a strangled cry as growls thundered out of the dominant male. Kenpachi knew that they were close, and with that prompting thought, a large hand left one of Hanatarou's legs hanging off of his own and grasped the pup's aching erection in a strong, tight grip, forced more moans and whimpers from his little pet while he stroked him roughly. The hybrid's other hand was placed on top of his and the smaller male ran a gentle thumb over his Master's rough skin as he was pushed off the edge.

"Kenpachi-sama! U-ungh~Kenpachi-sama! I'm g-gonna-!" Hanatarou wailed as he arched in his orgasm and came all over his chest and stomach, going limp shortly after. He shook and shivered in the aftermath as Kenpachi gritted his teeth, slamming into his pup's hypersensitive body a little while longer before grunting Hana's name deeply as he climaxed, shooting his load deep inside. "Mmh," Hanatarou moaned at the feeling, his head resting on Kenpachi's shoulder as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Heh, that was pretty good," Kenpachi smirked, nipping at his pet's furry, floppy ear playfully with his sharp teeth.

"Y-Yes…" Hanatarou panted, whining softly when the larger man pulled out and laid them on the bed with him curled up on his mate's broad chest. Several moments later when his breathing evened out, Kenpachi realized that Hanatarou was still shaking and breathing heavily.

Concerned, the larger man shifted them to sit up against the headboard and tilted his pet's flushed face up, "What's wrong, pup? Was I too rough with ya?" he asked, a big hand going down to give Hanatarou's entrance a feel, making him squirm. He brought the hand up to see his spunk with some pink mixed in but nothing too serious. "You bled a little, but it should've healed already."

"N-No…" Hanatarou murmured, shaking his little pretty head, "I-It's not-ah…t-that…" he weakly clung onto wide, muscled shoulders and pulled himself up a little. Kenpachi stared as his pet licked at his face reverently and began grinding his hips lightly against his own, and not only that, the boy was then biting his lower lip sexily as he rubbed Kenpachi's renewed, awakening erection against his entrance. The giant then noticed that his pup was still hard. Painfully so, in fact. Half-lidded blue pools, filled with a soft, seductive look, gazed up at him in dazed lust, "Master…I-I feel…I feel strange," Hanatarou moaned softly.

What was wrong with him? Hana was acting like a bitch in he-wait…Kenpachi blinked. "Well…shit," he mumbled in slight surprise before Hanatarou took his angular face in both hands and pulled him into a shy yet incredibly hot kiss, which he couldn't really complain about. Nope, nosiree.

The only thing that was bothering him was…'Who the hell's gonna keep Yachiru busy for a week?' It was more like who the hell was capable of keeping Yachiru busy for a week, but the thought quickly flew out of his head when Hana grabbed his dick and sunk back down onto him with a sweet moan of pleasure.

…Hell, he'll figure it out later when he didn't have a needy, whimpering pup pawing at him to be taken cared of.

Owari.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Woo! That's it! Done! Finis! I'll be taking a little break from ficcing cuz my muse has officially abandoned me. D: He does this on occasion, and frankly, I'm surprised he lasted this long through two multi-chaptered completed fics! A record, fer sure. Bottom line, I won't be back until he does and pesters me into writing again, but hopefully that will happen soon. Just a little FYI for my fabulous readers. :3 Tanks again, yu guys! Hoped yu enjoyed it! **


End file.
